Season Brings you Love
by thriller
Summary: Christmas is coming and relationships in the Xmansion are at the high. Denial, decisions, lust or love, new emotions and revealing a relationship…and that’s just the starter problems...ROMY, JONDA, XIETRO, LANCITTY, KIOTR, ANLOCKE, etc...
1. Tremors

Hey again, I hope everyone reading this is good and in the Christmas spirit! 5 days to go! So, due to that fact; I have a short Christmas story for you all. A couple of things first; the Brotherhood and Acolytes (all of them) are with the x-men and are staying that way, so are Psylocke -Betsy Braddock, Angel -Warren Worthington and X-23 -Lexa Howlett. Also, there are only five chapters in this story; one for every day leading up to Christmas day! So glad we could get that sorted and now for the plot of the story;

Summary; Christmas is coming and relationships in the X-mansion are at the high; denial, decisions, lust or love, understanding of new emotions and whether or not to reveal a relationship…and that's just the main problems…

Still Rogue denies any feelings for Remy, Kitty is constantly in a love triangle with Piotr and Lance, and will Lexa's relationship with Pietro become anything more than pure lust? Will Wanda ever finally realise what these feelings for John are? And will Betsy and Warren ever feel secure enough together to reveal their relationship to the rest of the mansion? And quite a bit more…

ROMY, JONDA, X-IETRO, ANLOCKE, KIOTR and LANCITTY love triangle, JOTT, BOBILEE and JUBILAY love triangle, ORGAN, KURMANDA, TATRO hints, BOBITHA, AMERTO, RAMERTO hints, RAM and DANNIE (check out my profile if you aren't sure what some of these are; they're all up there.)

Please enjoy.

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

The Season Brings You Love

Chapter 1

VvV Tremors VvV

The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, casting a faint cheerful glow over the living room and its current occupants, whilst the Christmas tree stood tall and proud, displaying its stylishly decorated branches with honour and pride. Kitty sat curled up beside the fire like a cat, soaking up its warmth with a soft, small smile playing delicately around her lips. On the sofa opposite the fire Remy pulled Rogue into his lap, rapping his arms around her waist until she stopped struggling and gave in. Next to them with her back facing them, Wanda chatted quietly to Lexa who sat facing her, sitting in between Pietro's legs whilst he leant on the arm of the sofa, a smirk cast across his face. His smirk changed however as Lexa turned to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips, and he smiled genuinely before she turned back to carry on chatting.

Lance watched this with a sigh, and his gaze turned to land on Kitty who blushed having been caught watching him behind Piotr's back as he sat next to her, with his arms rapped protectively around her. Piotr frowned slightly at the interaction between them both but made no comment and instead playfully pulled Kitty onto his lap, smiling warmly as she rested her head into his chest and closed her eyes in satisfaction. Out of the corner of his eye Piotr saw Lance frown sulkily and turn away from them both to start a conversation Lance, glad of the distraction, but she could gradually fell her gaze being drawn back to Warren's. He watched her from next to the Christmas tree and every time he felt eyes on himself he turned away to look at the tree above him or the crackling fire until he couldn't take it anymore.

He stood quickly and looked at everyone as they turned their attention to him, "I'm going to go and get…" he paused, trying to think of something when a voice spoke in his head,

"_A drink and some snacks, maybe we could all watch a movie, couldn't we Luv?"_

"…A drink and maybe some snacks, what does everyone say to a movie?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Luv, do you want some help?" Betsy smiled from the couch and stood up.

"Oh, yeh that would be great Betsy." Warren smiled shyly and looked around at the rest of the x-men in the room, "what do you think?"

Kitty removed her head from Piotr's chest and smiled, "that would be, like, awesome. Do you want me to help?"

"Na, that's fine Luv; we've got it." Betsy smiled to Kitty and then looked at Rogue, Lexa and Wanda, "what do you girls think?"

"Ya, ah suppose that wouldn't be ta bad…"

"Don't mind."

"As long as we watch Tomb Raider; kick ass movie!" Lexa put her thumbs up as she spoke and looked to Wanda and Rogue for their opinion.

"Ah totally agree; has ta be ma favourite movie." (Hehehe, yes as you have probably all guessed; they're only saying that because, a) Tomb Raider **is** a KICK ASS MOVIE! And b) IT'S MY FAVOURITE! I think…its Tomb Raider, Titanic and the Incredibles I think…)

"That's all I'll be willing to see." Wanda smirked and watched as Betsy nodded her head in agreement.

"What's this I hear 'bout Tomb Raider?" John poked his head around the door with a smirk and winked playfully at Wanda whose heart momentarily skipped a beat.

"We're gonna watch it Johnny, y' wanna come et join us, mon ami?" Remy smirked at the interaction and nodded to the space he had pulled Rogue from, right next to Wanda.

"I'd love to mate, if there is one thing I love its Angelina Jolie; wouldn't miss her for the world." He smirked again and took the place Remy offered leaning against the sofa and putting an arm around Wanda, who knocked it off before he put it straight back.

"Do you mind!" Wanda bared her teeth ferociously and knocked his arm back off again.

"Not really, Luv." John smiled down at her and pulled her so that Wanda's head rested against his chest, before rapping his arm around her shoulder again. With a sigh of defeat Wanda allowed John to pull her closer to him and she let herself lean against his chest, not able to understand why she enjoyed the attention he gave and devoted to her.

Betsy smiled at the moment before Wanda caught her and scowled, and she quickly turned to the boys, "what do you guys think? Tomb Raider?"

Pietro smirked, "anything to keep Lex in my lap."

Lance rolled his eyes and both he and Piotr shrugged, "don't mind."

"Dat iz ok viz me."

Remy smirked with Pietro, "Remy ain't going nowhere wid his Chere like dis." He looked down at Rogue, and smirked again as she rolled her eyes up at him, before he turned to Warren who shrugged.

"Fine by me, I'm not complaining and we might as well, seeming as we all agreed."

"Hey, Kitty never got to speak her opinion!" Lance blushed very slightly as everyone turned to him and he tried to look anywhere but Kitty, who was blushing herself, and Piotr who scowled defensively at him. "Uh…neither did Betsy!"

Betsy giggled slightly as everyone ignored the comment and carried on looking between Lance and Kitty, "Kit, what do you think about Tomb Raider, Luv."

"Oh…uh," Kitty blushed as everyone's attention was focussed on her and tried to ignore Piotr's jealous gaze, "yeh…uh, that would, like, be, like, totally cool…"

"Did ya evah notice Kit that when yahre embarrassed yahre accent kicks in twice as heavy?" Rogue smirked in amusement and Kitty blushed harder.

Betsy looked at everyone; their attentions solely focussed on Kitty and raised her eyebrows, "hello people! Movie here!" As she got no response she raised her voice; "OI! HELLO! MOVIE!"

Everyone gave her a quick glance and turned back to Kitty, all apart from Warren, "let's just go Betsy…"

No one noticed as Betsy and Warren left the room, and it was probably better that way because as soon as they made it to the kitchen they turned to each other with lustful gazes. Betsy looked up at Warren and smiled at him before he leant in and kissed her, but just as he pulled away Betsy brought her hand to his head and pulled him in deeper. Warren's tongue slowly ran along Betsy's bottom lip pleadingly and she opened her mouth, allowing him to enter. He ran his tongue along her own and she reacted by moaning and copying the motion, until their tongues were caught in an intense battle, running along each other and delving into the other's mouths. Warren's hands rapped themselves around Betsy's waist and he lowered them, pinching her bottom lightly and making her giggle and squeal slightly into their kiss, returning the action herself smiling as Warren smirked. She ran her hands slowly and teasingly along his back, smiling as Warren shuddered at the teasing touch, and he brought his own hand to the back of Betsy's head, bringing her in as close as he could, not able to get enough of her. But the moment didn't last long, although it felt like eternity for the both of them, Warren and Betsy soon had to pull apart as they heard voices coming from outside the kitchen. And they ran to either side of the kitchen, hurriedly fetching drinks and popcorn for the movie, trying to act as unsuspicious as possible as the voices grew louder. Yet they soon both realised that they weren't growing louder because the people moved closer to the kitchen but that instead the people speaking were now shouting at each other.

VvVvVvV

Kitty blushed harder if possible as everyone's attention remained focussed on her and she stood from Piotr's lap, ignoring him as he tried to pull her back down. She quickly walked towards the door but instead of opening it she phased straight through and never stopped walking, trying to get away from the accusing gazes. She hadn't walked very far however when she heard the door being opened, but she didn't stop; it wasn't very hard to guess whom had followed her and she didn't want to face him right now. But no matter how fast she walked the person walked faster and just metres away from the kitchen door she was grabbed on the arm and turned to face him. But it wasn't Piotr, it was Lance, and he gazed down at her with such longing in his eyes that Kitty looked away in embarrassment.

"Lance, I don't' want to, like, talk right now."

"Kitty…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it…I just did you know?" Lance turned Kitty to face him but she turned away and phased her arm out of his grip.

"Please Lance don't." it was more of a plead then an order but Lance ignored it anyway.

"Kitty…" Kitty couldn't resist the tone of voice and turned to look up at him, but Lance was instantly pulled away and Piotr stood where he had moments before.

He moved closer to Kitty, "Katya, is you ok, dah?" Piotr didn't give Kitty a chance to reply and instead turned to Lance, glowering ferociously at him. "You stay away from mine Katya."

Lance glared back and shook his head, "no way, she isn't yours!"

Piotr took a step towards Lance and raised his voice slightly; "stay away from mine Katya!"

Lance took a step forward himself and lowered his voice, hissing harshly, "make me."

Piotr balled his hands into fists and put them up in front of himself, his armour automatically covering himself with echoing clanks as his temper got the better of him, and he lowered his own voice to a hiss; "if you vish."

Kitty went to stand in front of Piotr and put her hands onto his metal fists in a calming manner, "Piotr, please don't"

Piotr looked down at her with a glance and his furious expression changed to one of softness as his armour clanked noisily away, "I iz sorry Katya, I did noot mean to upset you, dah?"

Kitty smiled and opened her mouth to speak but a gasp came out instead of words as the floor began to shake slightly, "leave Kitty alone!" Lance glared at Piotr, with his fists balled and his eyes shining with slight tears at the way Kitty had gone for Piotr over him.

Piotr opened his mouth to speak but stopped and closed it as Kitty put her fingers over his lips and turned to face Lance exasperatedly, "Lance calm down."

Lance gritted his teeth in anger at the way Kitty spoke to him, "why should I?"

Kitty folded her arms and frowned defiantly at Lance, trying to ignore the tears she could see shining, "Lance."

The mansion shook twice as much as it had before as Lance's anger doubled and he shook with suppressed rage, "don't talk to me like I'm some dumb kid!" he glared at Kitty, his eyes burning with unshed tears that blurred his sight slightly. He ignored the x-men that filled the hallway to see what was happening and he grew angrier still as Piotr placed a hand protectively on Kitty's shoulder. Yet when she noticed him getting angrier and did nothing to make Piotr take his hand off of her, that was too much for Lance. The mansion shook back and forth, the Christmas decorations falling to the ground and the other students falling into each other. Lance sent one last massive tremor through the hallway before he turned on his heel and ran to the front door, pushing through the rest of the x-kids and ignoring their complaints.

Everyone stared after him and watched him go, until finally Pietro got bored of waiting and pushed through everyone heading after Lance. He turned back as he heard an indignant growl and used his super speed to run back to Lexa, pick her up and run straight after Lance again.

As soon as Pietro had picked up Lexa and had ran off Wanda began to follow after him, turning once to look back at the crowd of x-kids, "what does this look like? Some kind of show!"

John watched Wanda run after Lance before it all sunk in and he suddenly started to run after her, "Wanda Luv! Wait up!"

"'Ey, Johnny wait up!" Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and ran after them being immediately followed by Warren who picked up Betsy and flew out.

The new mutants all stood and watched them go before turning around and looking back at Kitty and Piotr, Piotr turned his back to them and bent to pick up Kitty but she just turned on her heel and walked off in the opposite direction, phasing into the garden. Piotr gave one last glance to the new mutants who watched with interest and then he ran to the back doors to follow Kitty.

They all watched in silence as Piotr ran past the window and then they turned as one to look at the front door that Warren had closed behind himself before turning to look at each other, all in complete silence.

Bobby spoke up at last; "blimey…well that was interesting…"

"Yup." Tabby turned back to look out of the windows but when she didn't spot anything she turned back to the group.

Ray and Jamie suddenly caught everyone's attention as they looked at each other and gave each other high-fives.

"Like, what was that for?" Jubilee and Amara both rolled their eyes at the boys as Rahne spoke up.

Ray looked around at the rest of the group with a smirk, "well lets just say…with Storm, Wolvie, Red, Goggles and Prof. X all out at that conference thing, and with Freddy and Toad at those extra curriculum classes the Prof. organised and now everyone else out…"

Jamie put his thumbs up excitedly and finished off Ray's sentence, "we got the x-mansion…TO OURSELVES!"

End of Chapter

Oh my god! What have I done; giving the mansion to the new mutants! Well, you'll see the havoc they cause in next chappie and also quite a bit more romance too! I really hope you liked the chappie, of course I know all you LANCITTY fans won't be to happy with me…sorry! But things will get a lot better…poor Lance…don't forget those reviews! Love Thrills, xxx


	2. Christmas Surprises

Ok people, as I said; I will write one chapter for each day leading to Christmas and one on Christmas day…so this is the next chappie! I'm very happy because already after one night my story has 1 review! YAY! Really hoping for more, so I hope this chappie will be loveable enough for all you possible reviewers to leave me something to tell me that you liked it…it only has to be a one-liner, but I would prefer more. Yet, a one liner is better than nothing is so please consider a REVIEW!

Responses:

**Musagirl15: **Heya girl, my first reviewer for this story! YAY! I'm glad you love it, and I'm updating as fast as I can go, enjoy :D xxx

**X-Storm:** I admit,I do love LANCITTY more but KIOTR is still good...trust me though; things will get better for them! I really hope you enjoy what the new mutants have up their sleeves, oh god it's gonna be good! xxx

**Molace: **trust me, in this chappie things get interesting :D and I'm afraidI can't say whether Lance will be happy or not in the end, Ireally do want to...but it would ruin the surprise; wait and see! xxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 2

VvV Christmas Surprises VvV

Tabitha looked around the landing and peeped into Logan's room, peering into the depths of the shadows to make sure no one was home. When she had thoroughly checked it through, Tabby cautiously put one foot into his room, waiting to see what happened, she stood there for twenty seconds before she finally took another step and was fully into Logan's room. She looked around to see what would happen, and when nothing did Tabby began to move further into Logan's room, and then she suddenly took all of her courage and switched the light on…nothing happened. With a smile and a hissed, "yesss!" Tabby skipped quickly into the depths of Logan's room, examining every nook and cranny but just as she was about to start operation 'Logan's room' she heard something move at Logan's door. Her heart skipped to her mouth and Tabitha froze where she stood, thinking whatever was at the door would leave and go away, but instead it spoke to her making her jump into the air and squeal with fright.

"Tabby what are you doing?" Rahne watched wide-eyed as Tabby jumped and spun around to face her, Tabitha's shocked expression causing Rahne take a step back.

"JEEZ RAHNE!" Tabitha yelled but then lowered her voice, not wanting to attract too much attention, "you scared the shit out of me!"

"Well I'm not surprised, being alone in Logan's room not knowing what's in there _would_ scare the shit out of people!" Rahne paused and tilted her head, looking rather confused, "what _are_ you doing in there anyway?"

Tabitha began to walk to the door, her courage rebuilding, "now that, hun, is my little secret." Tabby stopped just at the door, smirked at Rahne and then began to close the door on her, "I'll see you when I'm done in here," she winked and then closed the door in Rahne's face.

'What is she doing?' Rahne waited behind the closed door for a moment when suddenly it opened again and Tabitha reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her straight in.

"Actually, come to think of it; I think I'll need your help in this…" after pulling Rahne straight in, Tabitha began to make her way back to Logan's walk-in-wardrobe, gesturing behind her at Rahne, "come on!" She stepped in the wardrobe, but when Rahne didn't follow Tabby grabbed her arm and pulled Rahne in with herself.

"What are you doing! Logan will be able to smell your scent in here for miles, are you mad!"

"I'm doing my job, Logan's supposed to smell me and yes; if I am in here, which I am, then I must be completely bonkers!"

"Oh…why'd you need me then?"

"Because you can tell me just how strong my scent is on everything I touch with that excellent nose of yours."

"Oh…ok." Rahne morphed into a full-wolf before she began to follow Tabby through Logan's clothes, shaking her head if the scent wasn't strong enough and nodding when it was. But just as Tabby made her way to the last section of Logan's clothing Rahne morphed back into a human with a squeal of outrage, "you can't go there Tabby!"

"Why not? It's only his underwear," Tabby smirked as she said this and then started to giggled uncontrollably, "oh…my…god!" she squealed with delight and held up a pair of Logan's underwear.

Rahne burst out laughing and had to lean onto the wall for sheer support, "oh my god! Look at the tinsel!" Tabby held up a pair of bright red y-front pants, covered in a pattern of holly with white tinsel framing the top of them. Tabby wiped the pants all over herself and held them out to Rahne who backed off slightly morphing into a wolf as she did, Rahne nodded and Tabby placed them back and was just about to take out another pair when she clapped her hands to her mouth in shock.

Rahne changed immediately from a wolf back into a human and stared questioningly at Tabby, "what is it?"

Tabby never answered and instead pointed in horror down at Logan's underwear drawer, making a small squeaky sound of shock and surprise. Rahne slowly and cautiously peeped into the drawer and stepped back in horror; right on the top of Logan's underwear sat a thong the looked exactly the same as Logan's y-fronts. But they were too small for Logan, and weren't made for any other male in the household, Rahne gasped as Tabby picked them up with one finger and looked inside them at the label.

Her shriek echoed in Rahne's ears, through Logan's room and out into the hallway along with her cries, "OH MY FREAKING GOD! THEY'RE STORMS!"

Rahne stood in shock and stared at Tabby, "you're…you're having a laugh right?" But she got her answer as Tabby held out the thong to her and showed Rahne the label, they both looked at each other and Rahne slowly turned around and walked silently out of the wardrobe, out of Logan's room and into the hall. Tabby gave one last look around herself and placed Logan's and Ororo's Christmas underwear side by side in his underwear drawer on top of everything and took out a camera.

Moments later she had walked silently out of Logan's room to join Rahne, and they both silently made their way downstairs into the living room where all the new mutants apart from Bobby, Roberto and Ray were watching Lara Croft-Tomb Raider.

"Heya guys, what's with the, like, camera?" Jubilee looked inquisitively at the camera and reached out for it to get a look at the pictures, but Tabby just blankly looked at thin air and silently pulled the camera away from Jubilee's fingertips.

Rahne looked at Tabby who stood silently with a creepy smile on her face and then Rahne looked back at the others, "uh…where's Bobby, Roberto and Ray?" Tabby looked at Rahne and grabbed her arm, pulling her all the way to the entrance hall in answer.

They both heard Amara speak as soon as they had gone, "uh, rude much!"

"Heya guys," Bobby, Roberto and Ray both looked up as Tabby spoke, Bobby smirked at her receiving a smirk in return and Roberto and Ray both looked at Rahne, Roberto smiling seductively at her and Ray frowning.

"What's she doing here? We told you that no one else could see this."

"Don't worry guys, she helped me with operation 'Logan's Room.'" Tabby smiled gratefully at Rahne and she returned the smile before looking to see what the boys were doing.

"So, watcha guys up to then?"

"You wanna tell her Tabs?" All three boys returned their gazes to their work as Tabby explained the plan quickly to Rahne who stood wide-eyed at the crazy idea.

Twenty minutes later they were all done and were heading back towards the living room, with Rahne still not able to get over what they were going to do; "he'll kill you! You are so dead!"

"Don't worry we know…and besides, he'll kill you too," Roberto frowned as Bobby said this to Rahne but didn't make a comment and carried on walking, watching Rahne closely as he did.

They all headed for the living room and everyone looked up at them as they did, questioning looks on their faces directed at the tools the boys held and the string that Tabby and Rahne also held. No one said anything however and everyone sat down on the floor and sofas, munching on snacks and watching the movie until finally it finished, only then did the question come.

"What were you up to?" Sam looked down at Rahne who sat in his lap, with her head snuggled into his chest.

"Never you mind, that's between us lot." She smiled and leaned up to quickly kiss him on the lips, ignoring as Sam blushed.

"Yeh, you'll find out later," Bobby laughed as Ray said this and rapped his arm around Jubilee. She smiled at him curiously and opened her mouth to speak, but Bobby interrupted her; "you'll find out later babes." He kissed her reassuringly on the lips and smirked as she smiled satisfactorily, leaning further into him. Tabby watched the interaction with mixed jealousy and anger, ignoring as Bobby smirked in her direction and winked at her. She turned instead to Ray and Roberto who sat side by side looking at the sofa on which was sat Jubilee and Amara, both the boys' eyes and minds solely focussed on 'their' girl. She smirked at them and then turned to look at Amara and Jubilee, who both chatted perkily, occasionally watching both boys out of the corners of their eyes, Jubilee snuggling further into Bobby's chest to get the hint across that she was taken.

But Tabby smirked at the hint; it wasn't what everyone else would think of as a hint for Ray to stop trying anything, it was a hint to tell him to move on, that Jubilee was taken and that nothing would happen between them…more of a reassurance to herself. But Ray never took the hints and Tabby knew it, being the one sharing a room with both Jubilee and Amara.

VvV Flashback VvV

Tabby stood outside the door with one ear pressed against it closely, listening to Jubilee's failed attempts to ward off Ray.

"Ray, please just go away! Ray I mean it, I have a date with Bobby in ten minutes, please just leave me alone." There was a slight pause and Jubilee's voice came out in a higher more panicked tone, "Ray! I mean it, no! Don't Ray, please!"

Tabby looked around the landing and then crouched down, peeking cautiously through the keyhole, she watched wide-eyed as Jubilee pushed at Ray who sat still on the bed, unmoving.

"Ray! Move; don't just sit there! Ray!" No matter how commanding Jubilee's voice got Ray wouldn't move, and he sat still and silent until Jubilee gave one furious shove, falling over with the force at which she threw herself at him. Ray immediately stood and bent over, grabbing Jubilee's arms and pulling her towards him, right into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't move away.

"Jubilee, please?" Ray's voice was pleading and he sounded as if he was begging her, just to stay with him, his eyes full with sorrow and hurt at how she wanted to get away.

"Don't Ray, it will never work; we're two completely different people, I can't…besides, I have Bobby!"

Ray scoffed at this and pulled Jubilee away from him, still holding her arms so that she looked at him properly, "Bobby! Bobby Drake is nothing but a low-life playboy, find her, fuck her and throw her into the past. I'd never do that to you Jubilee, I care about you, Bobby; he'd ditch you as soon as he got what he wants! Do you really want that!"

"Don't talk about him like that, he'd never do that to me!"

"Why do you kid yourself like this? You know he will, he always does! Don't you remember what happened to Amara?"

Tabitha's heart swelled and she watched as Jubilee's eyes filled with tears, her voice growing high pitched and filled with sorrow, "don't! He wouldn't!"

"He did Jubilee, he fucking did! To your own best friend! What makes you think your not his next target?"

"Ray just leave me alone, please!" Ray looked down at Jubilee as a tear fell and he wiped it away before turning towards the door, but just as his hand reached towards the handle I quickly sprinted to the end of the corridor so he wouldn't know I had listened. But he didn't open the door straight away, I waited for a while and then I heard him speaking again.

"I'm sorry Jubilee, but when it happens you can always count on me…"

"Ray…I'm sorry, I…I tried breaking up with him but he wouldn't listen, he never does. You know it's not that simple," Jubilee turned away from Ray, "he'd never let us be together if I broke off with him, he'd always be plotting to split us up…you know him better than anyone here. He'd plot against us and break us up, then get back with me and ditch me...just to show us he can, that's why Amara and Roberto never got together and they still won't."

"I don't care, we can cope, please? Let us try!"

"I'm sorry Ray, please just leave; I have a date with him in five minutes." The door handle turned as Jubilee spoke and I began to walk towards my room just as Ray came out, scowling with anger and hurt.

I passed him with a smile, "heya Ray…you alright?" he never answered and passed me straight by, scowling further as I smirked, "rude."

"Shut it Tabs."

I turned to watch as he walked away and then gradually made my way back to my room, peeping in cautiously before entering. Jubilee gasped as I suddenly entered and covered up her face, running into the bathroom to try and hide her tear streaked face, with her make-up smeared about her face. "Why do you still hide yourself from me and Amara, Jubes? You know that we're aware of what's happening so why don't you just talk to us about it."

Jubilee came out of the bathroom just as I finished speaking, her face neatly cleaned up with new make-up covering it and a false smile plastered across her face. "I don't know what you're on about Tabby," she laughed, but her eyes didn't have that full twinkle they always shone with when she laughed purely. Tabitha rolled her eyes as Jubilee turned her back to look in the mirror, Jubilee then turned around to look at Tabby and posed for her, "what do you think?"

"Are you supposed to look like a tart? Or is that what Bobby likes in a girl?"

Jubilee scowled momentarily but then laughed falsely and waved goodbye to Tabby and walked out of the room, still laughing falsely, but as she left Amara entered the room. Her look at Tabby was confused and a bit angry, "Ray came didn't he."

"Yup, they had another one of their little chats about how she wanted to get rid of Bobby but that if they then got together then it wouldn't work…you know; the usual cover up. She's just worried that they won't work together, not whether Bobby will muck it up but whether they'll muck it up themselves…rather similar to someone else's problems."

Amara blushed, "shut up Tab."

"Only speaking the truth."

"What? About your jealousy about the fact that Jubilee is the only thing keeping you apart from Bobby…that and his massive sex crave."

"I'll shut up if you shut up."

"Fine."

The girls were both silent for about ten seconds before… "but come on Amara; you're not scared Bobby will break you and Roberto up, he has Jubilee for gods sake! You're just worried about whether Roberto really wants you…which he does, and whether it would work or not."

"Oh, well I'm not the only one! Look at you, lusting for Bobby trying to make him jealous by any means possible."

VvV End of Flashback VvV

Tabby looked around the room at all the couples; Jamie and Danielle (aka. Mirage) sat side by side; their hands clasped together, Jubilee leant snuggled into Bobby's chest, being watched closely by Ray. Amara and Roberto kept giving each other glances as Amara chatted to Jubilee and Rahne, who sat in Sam's lap; her head snuggled into his chest. She smirked and suddenly stood up, ignoring the curious glances everyone sent her way and made her way out of the door, and towards the kitchen. She took out several bowls and filled them with mince pies and took some more bowls out and filled them with nuts, before getting several glasses, some coke and fanta and a couple of trays. She placed everything onto the trays and balanced them whilst heading back into the living room. Everyone watched her as she placed them onto the coffee table in between the sofas and they all watched as she walked out again and came back in with a box full of what looked like Christmas things. She looked around at the curious gazes and took out 10 reindeer hats (the antler things you put on your head) and chucked one to everyone in the room.

"Uh…Tabs, what are you doing?" Rahne looked down at her antlers and then looked back at Tabby as she sat down next to Rahne.

"We're gonna play truth and dare; Christmas style," Tabby smiled mischievously and then grabbed Rahne's antlers and shoved them onto her head before doing the same to Sam, watching as everyone else copied and put their own on. "So…I'll start then. Roberto, truth or dare?"

"What can I say Tab, never could resist a dare probably won't ever be able to."

Tabby smirked again and looked around the room towards the Christmas box she had brought in and laughed evilly, "rummage through that box and find the most ridiculous item you can find and use it to seduce Rahne."

"Prepare to get jealous Sammy boy," Roberto smirked and made his way to the box, and rummaged through it before pulling out a Santa Claus costume. He looked at it and then smirked before pulling it on over his clothes, Rahne covered her eyes as he began to make his way slowly over to her, thrusting his hips to the side as he went. He then proceeded to give Rahne a full lap-dance as she sat in Sam's lap, laughing uncontrollably with the rest of the room and beginning to respond, standing up and dancing seductively with Roberto. When Roberto could no longer control his laughter he sat down on the floor and practically choked with laughter as he spoke, "right then…my turn, truth or dare; Jubes?"

"I think by that particularly scary dance I'll go it safe and pick truth."

Amara scoffed very loudly, "safe! Are you mad Jubes!"

"She obviously isn't; Jubes, name the most embarrassing moment of your Christmas years."

Jubilee blushed outrageously and mumbled something quietly so no one properly heard.

"You might wanna speak up Jubes."

"Well it's kinda embarrassing…"

"That's the point Jubes, come on; spill." Roberto rubbed his hands together maliciously, and everyone waited.

"Well…it was two Christmas' ago…we had the whole family over and the dinner was looking perfect, my two aunts, my gran and my mum had all cooked this amazing meal and it had taken months to do it all. Everyone had just sat down and my mum wanted me to enter last and bring in the turkey with me, so I did as she asked me and brought it in. I had just set it down on the table, when my uncle and aunt pulled a cracker and it went off with such a loud bang that I jumped in fright. My powers were new to me then and…well, I had no control over them so when I jumped fireworks flew out of my hands, they set the turkey on fire and some more sparks jumped to the rest of the food and table. They set the tablecloth on fire as well as more food and the table and I jumped back from the table in fright. I didn't look where I jumped so I tripped over the cat's basket and landed backwards, and when I landed my hands flew up and more sparks went everywhere. They landed on the cupboards and set them alight and then they hit the oven and set it alight as well. By the time 1 minute had passed the whole kitchen was alight and the fire was spreading so we all had to run out of the house as quickly as possible. The house burnt down and the next day my parents were met by Xavier and sent me straight off here, with no pause at all. All of my stuff had been destroyed so there was nothing to take and they were too ashamed of me to say goodbye properly, I'm a disgrace to my family…I heard them tell Xavier so." Amara let out a quick 'aw' noise and leant over to hug Jubilee, before Jubilee carried on speaking. "Yeh I know…but anyway…Rahne; truth or dare?"

"Um…I'm not sure now, but I think I'll pick truth."

"Who do you most regret getting off with at a Christmas party?"

"Oh god, that was years back…god it was so embarrassing, my aunt and uncle were over for Christmas and they're completely mad you know, whenever they're around my parents get drunk. So as they were all drunk no one bothered to check on my best friend and me, so we got completely drunk. But my uncle then decided he was sober enough to make a film and began to film us all…me and Janice (my friend) were completely drunk by that time and had no idea what we were doing…and we nearly got off with each other. The next morning of course we were completely sober and were couldn't remember a thing we had done. The only thing anyone could remember was that someone had been filming and that there was a tape in the camera. Of course a couple of days later all my friends came over to see what I had been up to on Christmas day and to tell me what they'd done, about ten of them came over. We all sat in the living room chatting until I mentioned the camera, and then we all looked and spotted a videotape lying next to the camera so we all guessed that it might be the Christmas tape. We turned it on and watched it for about ten minutes before the most embarrassing thing came on; the camera was shown wobbling about a bit and spinning around until it focussed on Janice and me getting very close. And then it showed us almost getting off with each other! It was so embarrassing, I couldn't look her in the eye after that and I couldn't even look in the direction of my boyfriend for about two weeks!" Rahne blushed as everyone started laughing and noticed how Sam's cheek started to flush as she mentioned her boyfriend. "Yeh…well, Ray, truth or dare?"

"Hit me with dare!"

"I dare you to…" Rahne looked around at the living room and then got up to go and rummage in the Christmas box before she found something suitable. "Perfect," she laughed menacingly and beckoned for Ray to come towards her and she whispered into his ear. He stood up straight when she had finished and nodded, walking out of the room with something no one could see with Rahne straight behind him. They both came back several minutes later and Danielle almost fell of Jamie's lap with shock as everyone else started to burst out laughing.

"What, never seen a drag queen before?" Ray stood in a borrowed bra with baubles in the cups and tinsel attached to the bottom of it, with make-up plastered across his face and nothing but a borrowed thong covering his bottom half. The girls all peered cautiously around him and took in his bottom with an individual satisfied smirk from each apart from Jubilee who blushed watching as Ray began to strut towards the middle of the room. He began to slowly pose seductively, walking from one side of the room to the other, shaking his hips from side to side raunchily and soaking up the bellows of laughter. After a while he looked pleadingly at Rahne, "can I stop please? The thong is riding up my arse and I'm getting cold!" Rahne smirked and nodded, but as Ray began to run out of the room she coughed. Ray walked back in, posed and then made his way slowly out of the room, thrusting his hips and running a hand up his body whilst the other held the bra cup. Everyone burst into more fits of laughter as they heard him running up the stairs and moments later he joined them, strutting in a manly manner back into the room, smirking at the girls.

"Enjoy the view Danny?"

"Loved it Ray," Danny smirked and leant further back into Jamie's arms.

"Well that's good, cause you'll be giving us one in a minute…but it all depends on one question, truth or dare?"

"Well then, you'll have to reveal to us what this show is about coz I'm taking your offer; dare."

Ray smirked at her and then looked at the guys, "fellas, we're just about to get one hell of a show; a strip show."

The boys all wolf-whistled and the girls began to giggle, looking to Danielle to see whether she'd except and she did, running a hand down her body seductively as she stood up and made her way to Ray. "You wanna see this do you Ray baby?"

"You betcha." Ray leaned back in the sofa, smirking.

"How far down?"

"As far as you wanna go," he winked at Danielle and she returned it as she began to remove her jacket and discarded on the floor. The boys all sat up straight, watching closely as Danielle's top was also discarded onto the floor, revealing a perfect set of round, C cups. But things began to get better as Danny removed her belt, slowly and teasingly, rapping it around the back of Ray's neck seductively as she leant towards him, giving him a better view of her breasts. But just as he began to get excited she pulled back and turned around, wiggling her bottom in his face as she slowly undid the buttons to her jeans and removed them to reveal a black lace thong that matched her black lace bra. She did a few twirls to let all the boys get a view as they wolf-whistled at her and then she winked at Ray, and pulled her jeans and top back on, seating herself contentedly back onto Jamie's lap as if nothing had happened.

"So, Bobby will you return the favour or let us delve into your little hoard of secrets?"

"I think I'll return it," Bobby stood and smirked at the girls who wolf-whistled this time but just as his hand went to the button on his shirt the front door of the X-mansion slammed shut and a call echoed through the house.

"Children, we're home! Where is everyone?"

The new mutants all looked at each other and quickly picked up all of the Christmas stuff, all clearing it up as Roberto removed the Santa costume and stuffed it back into the box which they hid behind a sofa. They all ran and jumped onto the sofas looking as little conspicuous as possible and starting to chat and eat the snacks just as Scott, Jean, Freddy, Todd and Ororo walked into the room.

Freddy took one look at the snacks before he and Todd joined the new mutants on the sofas, both being excepted as if they had always been X-men. "Heya guys."

Amara smiled at Freddy, "heya Freddy, how was cookery?"

"It was amazing! We learnt how to make mince-pies today!"

"Yeh, yo and we decorated our Christmas mugs in pottery today, mine has a snow man…I've got it here somewhere…"

Ororo held out a bag to Todd who took it gratefully, "remember Todd you gave it to me to keep safe."

"Oh yeh, I remember, so what do ya guys think, yo?"

"Nice Todd." Jamie held out his hand to look at the mug closer and Danny smiled at the snowman.

"It's really cute, I like it."

"Thank yo."

"How come your all home early," Ray quickly finished his mouthful and repeated himself as Jean glared at him.

"The lecture finished early today so Charles thought we would take them home today instead of them having to take the bus."

"Yeh, I can't stand the bus," Freddy frowned, "everyone stares at me like I'm a freak…"

"And?" Amara looked questioningly at Freddy who smiled at her.

"And I just ignore them…and occasionally stare back." Freddy quickly pointed at Bobby as Amara rolled her eyes, "Bobby said to do it!"

"Bobby!"

"What?"

Ororo smiled as the rest of the new mutants chatted happily and Jean and Scott went to join them, before she turned to look at Tabby who was just about to leave the room, beckoning to Bobby and Ray as she did. "Child, where is the rest of the household?"

Tabby stopped and turned around, trying not to look guilty, "uh…they went out for a bit…apart from Kurt, I have no idea where he is." As Tabby spoke the front door and back door both slammed shut and a babble of voices could be heard.

"Oh, don't worry Ororo," Jean smiled, "he's out with Amanda; they went to spend the day at the beach."

"How are they getting home?"

"Kurt's porting."

"Fair enough," Ororo turned back to Tabby, Bobby and Ray, "you can go you know, don't stop what you're doing on my account."

"K, cheers Ororo," the three of them stepped out of the door but then Tabby's head reappeared around it, "where's Prof. X and Wolvie?"

"Xavier had some other business to attend and Logan said he needed to go to his room to fetch something."

Tabby smirked at Ororo's response, "cheers," as Tabby spoke she made her way out of the door again and into the corridor turning to the boys with a manic glint in her eye. "You ready?"

Bobby smirked and nodded and Ray scoffed, "when are we not?"

VvVvVvV

Logan walked into his room slowly, looking about cautiously as he did and frowning…he could smell another scent, mixing with his own all over the room, but it was mainly emanating from the wardrobe. With a quick peer about his room, Logan turned the light switch on and entered his walk-in-wardrobe quietly, looking about as he did at all his clothes…they'd all been moved, disturbed and he could smell someone on each of them. But it was only when he reached his underwear drawer when the horrifying truth hit him; someone had entered his room and had been through his stuff…including his Christmas underwear and…Ororo's to! With a ferocious growl Logan ran out of the wardrobe and his room into the corridor, looking around to try and catch the scent on the air and follow it to the culprit. He was just about to go up the corridor to the boys' dorms, when suddenly he froze solid…he could smell it, the scent and it was leading him to the staircase. Logan followed with menace shining in his eyes, and the staircase just came in sight with Tabitha, who smiled at Logan sweetly. Logan began to slowly walk towards Tabby until she blew him a kiss and jumped onto the stair banisters and slid down them, just as she reached the bottom of the stairs the breath of air she blew hit him. Logan froze again and sniffed the air deeply, and the scent hit him…hard; Tabitha had been through his stuff…into his room, and his underwear, only one thought raced through his head; 'kill her!'

Logan wasted no time with the stairs and jumped over the landing banisters, landing perfectly cat like, just in time to see Tabitha running away from him towards the corridor leading to the kitchen. Logan followed with menace, running after her with speed, but he was catching up…when he was about a metre away from her the floor he was running on suddenly iced over and he skidded, flying at Tabby with renewed speed. Logan reached out to grab her but she changed directions and ran into the kitchen, watching from the doorway as Logan flew past into the wall at the end of the corridor with a smack. Tabby watched Logan get up and stumble, before he slipped again on the ice and landed on his bottom…hard, "oooooh! Nasty!" But Tabby didn't stay looking at him for long, because after a while as she knew would happen, the ice melted and Logan got up with a murderous twinkle in his eye. Tabby closed the door and stepped back into the kitchen and looked around, waiting…sure enough a loud slamming noise rang through the house as the ice around a trip wire unfroze and Logan tripped over it. Triggering a sequence of events that all connected to the living room door that swung open and slammed shut, signalling for Tabby to run for it, which she did. She ran through the other kitchen door on the opposite side of the kitchen and slammed it shut in Logan's face, just as Ray covered it in electricity that surged throughout the door and would shock anyone stupid enough to touch it. As planned, a yelp rang in the kitchen and they all heard a clanging noise as Logan jumped back from the door, and fell into the pan hanger. It had been cleverly hung just in the right place so that as he jumped back, Logan jumped into the pan hanger, knocking them all off and triggering the next sequence of events that opened the kitchen door to reveal Tabby. Tabby stood framed in the door and waved at Logan teasingly as he fought his way out of the pots and pans and the net that had been strung over the hanger. Tabby then turned tail and ran down the corridor as planned for the final event, and Logan rightly followed as they knew he would, slicing through the netting that covered him and through several pots and pans attached to the netting. But as he ran towards Tabby he noticed she had stopped next to the front door, calmly watching Logan as he ran towards her. Logan faltered and stopped running to get a better view of what she was holding…it seemed like a pulley but that wasn't all that made Logan falter, the confident, smug look on Tabby's face was enough to make anyone falter. But just as he decided to run for her again, Tabby opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed, as she wanted, around the house. In no matter of time, the rest of the household was all surrounding the entrance hall, standing right behind Logan and facing where Tabby held the pulley. All apart from Ororo who moved to stand right next to Logan, to ask what was going on, but just as she stood next to him Bobby, Ray, Roberto and Rahne all nodded their head at Tabby, who, with a smug smirk, pulled the pulley.

The whole household gasped as a blown up picture unrolled and revealed it's contents to it's viewers;

Logan and Ororo's Christmas underwear placed on top of the rest of Logan's underwear, with both of the labels showing to let everyone know exactly whom they belonged to.

End of Chapter

Muahahaha! I am SUCH and evil bitch! OH MY GOD! Hehehe, I lovee! Really hope you all enjoyed this chapter with all it's romance, dares, truths and pranks, coz I loved writing it! Please do review on your opinions, cheers. Love Thrills, xxx


	3. Christmas Emotions

On the third day till Christmas the author gave to me, a new chapter to the story! Hehehe, I rule at rhymes, doncha just love it! So, third chappie, third day till Christmas, I hope you enjoy! I'm a stupid girl; today there are 3 days to go and then it's Christmas…so, as I was planning to leave my ending chappie on Christmas day to get you all in a Christmassy feel, I have worked out (thanks to my sister) there will now be SIX chappies. Ok, another thing; I will no longer be leaving a response note on my chapters, apparently you're not allowed; I wouldn't want to get in trouble now would I? But I will be giving a response via the email when I get your reviews. Thank you to **Musagirl15** and **X-storm **once again for their reviews, but I'm still hoping for more!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 3

VvV Christmas Emotions VvV

Meanwhile, whilst that was all happening…

Lance ran out of the front doors, away from the hurt and pain, away from her; the one thing that tore his heart apart daily, the one person that could effect him the way she did. He looked around at the driveway and then back at the mansion before running into the woods surrounding the X-mansion. He ran for a while, never turning and never looking back before his legs collapsed underneath him, weak and shaking with an uncontrollable surge of hate and love, both coursing throughout him and lighting his heart on fire. He knelt on the ground, his elbows rested on his knees and his face buried into his tear-streaked hands, shaking from side to side, trying to rid himself of this unbearable pain inside. But no matter how hard he shook, her image never left his head, it was as if she was imprinted into his mind eternally; nothing could ever rid him of Kitty, she was his life; his one true love and he knew it with all his heart. Lance looked up suddenly, bringing a hand to the back of his neck as it clicked, and he looked around having heard his voice being called, but as it was called again his head dropped. The voice was too masculine to be hers; he didn't want to see them…to be truthful he didn't want them to see him like this, tears falling down his face, crying although he had got away from her, away from her accusing glare. Lance buried his head into his hands again and waited, their voices grew louder, getting closer but then suddenly they began to grow faint again, moving away until there was nothing only the quiet chirp of birds and the occasional rustle of leaves. Lance sighed and ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head as more images of Kitty ran through his mind and then he quietly whispered to the air, "Kitty…"

As he spoke he heard a faint rustling from in front of himself, but Lance only looked up when a hand placed itself onto his shoulder and a figure crouched down in front of him. "Lance…"

VvVvVvV

Kitty slammed the back door shut behind her and without hesitation she ran through the garden towards the woods, escaping into the thick branches, looking back as she phased through countless trees expecting at any moment for Piotr to suddenly tear through the trees behind her. But he never came, she heard the mansion door open and slam shut and she heard him calling, shouting, but she never stopped; running until she had to stop, until the pain in her side became unbearable and she had to stop and stretch. Kitty stood, leaning on a tree and stretched out before placing her hands on her knees, breathing in deeply, her breaths interrupted by her echoing sobs. "Lance, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Oh god Lance!" Kitty's tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes, blinding her with the torrent at which they fell, constant as if they'd never stop. But as the tears slowed and began to become less frequent, Kitty stood properly and looked around herself; she had no clue which way she had come and she didn't know how to get back to the mansion. So she did the only thing she could; she picked a direction and followed it, walking for what seemed like ages through the dense trees phasing straight through each one to prevent her clothes from snagging. Suddenly she stopped, dead cold, Kitty looked around at the trees surrounding her but never once did she make a sound; voices echoed throughout the forest yet no one came into sight. As Kitty waited, the voices began to fade moving away from her until all sound ceased and she was left alone in the still silence, the only sound being birds chirping or rustles as the wind blew through the leaves. She began to walk on again, listening for a sound, movement of any kind but she encountered none until suddenly she heard a sob echo through the trees around her. She moved towards the sound, looking constantly around before she peered through a set of trees and there he was; sat on the ground, crying softly to himself. Kitty watched him for a while and then slowly began to walk towards him, gazing cautiously down at him before he whispered quietly to the air, "Kitty…"

She froze momentarily and then began to move towards him again, watching him even though he never once looked up until she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, crouching down to his level; "Lance…"

He looked up immediately at her and she smiled softly and reassuringly at him before suddenly he lunged at her, encasing her with his arms in a hug that she willingly returned with a muffled sob. "Oh god Kitty! I'm so sorry, I never meant to, I'm sorry! Please Kitty, I'm so sorry." His words were interrupted with his quiet sobs as he cried into her shoulder, rocking them both back and forth comfortingly.

"No Lance, I should be sorry…and I am; god I'm so sorry!"

"Kitty, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I'd die without you Lance, I know I'm with Piotr but when I'm with you I fell so different to when I'm with him, I feel so much more alive and so…so at peace with everything, I can't stand it when we're apart."

"When I'm with you my whole world comes alive; it's as if you open my eyes and help me to see everything so much more clearly, I can't stand every moment I'm not with you!" They held onto each other for what seemed like an age, rocking each other back and forth until the sobs became a thing of the past and only their frequent sighs of contentment disturbed them both.

VvVvVvV

Pietro looked around and put Lexa on the ground, looking behind himself at the dense trees; they were all alone, he couldn't find anyone and it seemed like no one was even here.

Lexa growled in annoyance and looked around, "how bloody far did you run into here? I can't see a bloody thing and I have fucking enhanced sight for gods sake!"

"Oh yeh, blame me why don't you!"

"Don't worry Pie, I am."

Pietro rolled his eyes and looked around before making up his mind, he picked up Lexa again and ran off ignoring her protests.

VvVvVvV

John looked at Wanda and shrugged, "oh well Luv, looks like we're lost…"

"Oh joy John, I really want to be lost at this moment in time when one of my friends is out there most likely crying his eyes out coz of a stupid cat."

"Awww, come on Wanda, you know she ain't stupid; she's just stuck between the two of them, besides I thought you liked her?"

"I'm not saying that I don't like her I just can't believe she'd do that to Lance, after all they've been through!" Wanda scowled and looked around the clearing they were both stood in, listening carefully to see if she could hear anyone.

John shrugged and looked in the opposite direction, cupping his hands to his mouth as he yelled; "OI! ANYONE OUT THERE!" The only response he got was several birds flying out of their trees and Wanda's smirk.

"Oh yeh, now look what you've done Johnny boy; like anyone would come this way once they know you're looking for them," Wanda smirked and looked around for a bit before walking off in a direction.

"I wouldn't say that, Wanda Luv," John looked around for a moment too before he noticed that Wanda was walking off, "wait up Luv!"

VvVvVvV

Rogue pulled her arm out of Remy's grip as they walked and scowled as he grabbed it again, but she gave in anyway, looking down with a small discreet smile as he linked her arm with his. "So…where ahre we going then?"

"Remy dunno Chere, he just following his intuition…"

"Great, ah was wondering how we lost Wanda and John but now ah found tha answer," Rogue scowled and rolled her eyes as she stepped into a clearing. She looked around for a bit before sighing, "ah swear ah heard the sound of Johnny's voice from around here…" she looked around and scowled again before tugging Remy off in another direction…unknown to her straight away from Wanda and John and into someone else's path.

They walked on for a bit, occasionally turning back to look behind or to the sides but spotted nothing, both sighing simultaneously every now and then. They both sighed again and Rogue rounded on Remy, "would ya stop doing that!"

"Stop quoi (what) Chere?" Rogue never replied and simply rolled her eyes, tugging Remy to walk on again.

They had walked about five metres before they both sighed again and Rogue rounded on Remy, "WOULD YA STOP DOING THAT!" Her voice echoed through the trees and several birds flew away before suddenly a gush of wind blew in their faces and Pietro announced his arrival by dropping Lexa in front of Rogue.

"Do you mind not shouting when I'm using my hearing? It does hurt you know."

"Hah ta you too," Rogue smiled at Lexa who returned the gesture before turning to Remy.

"What did you do now?"

Remy opened his mouth to speak but Rogue beat him to it, "he keeps sahghing (sighing) whenevah ah do! It's pissing the hell outah meh!" Rogue scowled and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Remy does not!" Remy frowned indignantly.

"Ya do!"

"Remy don't."

"Ya do!"

"Remy don't tink so."

"Well ah do!"

"Luvs, would you both just shut up?" Betsy shook her head in exasperation as Warren gracefully landed next to the four of them with a smile. "Anyone found Lance?"

"Na, but ah would have though ya would with ya telepathy and all, wouldn't ya?"

"It's being disruptive today, can't get a positive reading on anyone further than 10 metres away."

"Great, just ahre day." Rogue scowled and her scowl doubled in ferocity as Remy kissed her quickly on the cheek, he smirked at her and everyone else started to back away but they all stopped as Rogue began to smile. Pietro opened his mouth to speak but Lexa kicked him in the leg and he immediately shut his mouth tightly, choosing to stare at Rogue instead.

The only one who didn't stare was Betsy, who smirked at Rogue knowingly and began to speak, "look, I say we should all wonder around for a bit and look for Lance and if we don't find him…" Betsy paused and opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

"Then we fuck it and head back to the mansion, what do you think mates?"

Wanda stepped forward, "I agree." Everyone looked at Wanda and John and they smiled at each other, "what can we say, Rogue's shouting was **that** loud."

Everyone looked back at Rogue and she rolled her eyes before tugging on Remy's sleeve, "look ah just think we should go back ta tha mansion, if Lance wanted ta be found then he would of made it easier. And besahdes, he didn't look ta happy when he ran out so ah would think he doesn't want us ta see him rahght now."

Remy looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned to smile at Rogue, "Remy agree wid his Chere, Lance would of made it plus facile (easier) t' find him if he wanted t' be found." Rogue smiled gratefully at Remy and they looked at the others for their opinions and they all shrugged and nodded.

"I guess it's back to the mansion then…on foot." Warren sighed and folded his wings neatly on his back and rapped an arm around Betsy's waist.

"Yup…slowly," Pietro scowled but then smiled as Lexa kissed him on the lips as slight compensation.

Wanda looked at the others with a false smile and spoke sarcastically to them all, "well then; I guess one of you geniuses knows how to get back." Everyone looked at each other and then all shook their heads.

Remy sighed and rapped his arm tightly around Rogue's waist; "Remy tink dis will be interessant (interesting)…"

VvVvVvV

Everyone stood back in the mansion about ten minutes later and looked around the entrance hall, before hanging up their coats, hats, gloves and scarves and making their way to the living room chatting comfortably. They all smiled and waved at the new mutants and Ororo, Jean, Scott, Freddy and Todd before joining them all. Remy sat on the floor and pulled Rogue onto his lap, watching as John and Wanda situated themselves next to them both and sat next to each other. Pietro sat next to those two, with Lexa leaning onto his chest comfortably, and Warren sat next to Remy, with Betsy sitting next to him. They all started to chat but stopped as they heard the back door open and close shut, but no one came into the living room and only Lexa could here the quiet sound of muttering coming from near the kitchen. But suddenly everyone looked up as the living room door opened and slammed shut and they all peered cautiously at it. But suddenly a few people stood up as a crashing of pots and pan was heard, and then Ororo began to make her way to the door as they all heard a yelping noise, like a wounded animal. Everyone looked around the living room and all eyes fell onto Rahne and Roberto who were obviously trying to suppress laughter, and were failing miserably. But just as Jean opened her mouth to ask questions an ear splitting scream ran through the house and everyone bolted up, running towards the door in a crowded mass. Everyone pushed and shoved, but finally all the x-kids had managed to get out of the door and they all headed for the front hall where the screaming seemed to be coming from. They all looked confusedly at Tabby who stood next to the front door with a pulley in her hand, and as everyone finished crowding round she stopped screaming automatically and smiled mischievously at them all. It was then that everyone spotted Logan, and they all watched as Ororo moved to stand next to him, and, next moment, the pulled was pulled and the Christmas photo of the year was revealed.

Everyone gasped, and several mutants (after reading the name tags) covered their eyes in horror and turned away, meanwhile Logan began to recover from his shock and began to close in on Tabby who looked around nervously for escape routes. Finding none she quickly turned on her heel and was about to run for the front door when dark clouds suddenly covered the sky and lightning flashed across it, accompanied by crashes of thunder. Tabby turned back around to stare wide-eyed at Logan, and used the only escape route possible; she rubbed her hands together and created several bombs, before throwing them in Logan's direction. They all exploded and left a cloud of smoke that Logan stood in the middle of, and as it cleared everyone's attention was drawn to Tabby, Ray, Roberto, Rahne and bobby as they ran for all their might from Logan. But they didn't get far; as soon as the smoke had cleared Logan ran after them and grabbed both Rahne and Bobby by the collars. He growled menacingly at the others as they turned around hearing their prank-companions cries of distress, "I wouldn't go anywhere if you want to see these two again unharmed."

VvVvVvV

Roberto, Tabby, Rahne, Bobby and Ray all looked at their feet nervously, occasionally giving each other glances as Logan strode in front of them all, prowling back and forth. He stopped short as the door opened and Professor Xavier wheeled into the room, frowning sternly at them all before nodding to Logan, "you can go."

"No thanks, Chuck, I'd rather sit out their punishment then go from this," he growled menacingly at them all as they lifted their heads up and then smirked as each of their heads snapped back down again.

"You all have disobeyed several rules today, embarrassed two members of staff publicly and caused quite a deal of damage, both physically to the property and mentally to Logan and Ororo, not to mention the humiliation you caused them both. All five of you will be taking extra long and extra hard danger room sessions, you will also assist in helping with the Christmas dinner and will be clearing it **all** away. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded and gave Logan a quick glance.

"I also strongly advise you to steer clear of Logan, as I may be able to punish him afterwards but what damage he may cause you is unpreventable at the time. Also stay indoors until Ororo has calmed down, as her powers will destroy anyone of you if they get the chance. And you will be removing the traps right now and destroying any copies of that photo, please report to the danger room tomorrow at 6:00 am. That will be all." Xavier gestured to the door and each mutant left, still looking at the ground not even daring to give Logan a glance. When Xavier was sure they were all gone he turned to Logan and smiled, "well Logan, I did warn you this Christmas would be eventful…and I told you that yours and Ororo's secret wouldn't be secret for long."

"You did Chuck, don't worry I never forgot…"

"Ah well, at least the mansion has excepted it, even though it wasn't a very tasteful way to let everyone know…" Charles laughed gently and Logan smirked.

"Ororo told me everyone would be horrified if they saw the pants, and she was right."

"Yes…" Charles smiled again, "very Christmassy."

End of Chapter

Well, that was interesting; lots of emotion, and thrills. I really hoped everyone liked that chapter, and I forgot to mention; Piotr went outside to look for Kitty and shouted for her but when she didn't reply he got the hint and went to sit down in the garden. I hope everyone enjoyed the ROMY, JONDA, LANCITTY, ANLOCKE and X-IETRO, coz I did! Don't' forget to review! Love Thrills, xxx


	4. Christmas Secrets

It's that blessed time again; yup, that's it, time for a new chapter! Don't you all love me for it! Hope y'all enjoy.

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 4

VvV Christmas Secrets VvV

Ororo sat quietly down at the dinner table, trying to ignore the curious stares she received as Logan sat next to her, the mutants all watched them both closely as if waiting expectantly for something to happen between the two of them. They shared a quick glance to each other and ignored the other glances shared by the rest of the table, turning quickly back to their food with a small sigh. But just as everyone began to return to their meals, their heads all shot up as the kitchen door opened and Kitty shyly poked her head around it, biting her lip as everyone watched her curiously. She drew back and closed the door shut, moving down the hallway to lean against the wall as she bit back her tears, trying to fight them back, "I won't cry! I will **not** cry!" But as she spoke, Kitty slowly slid down the wall and buried her head into her hands, shaking slowly back and forth as her tears fell.

She looked up as someone came towards her and Rogue knelt down in front of Kitty with two plates in hand, "come on Kit, lets go eat in our room, what do ya think?" Kitty wiped her eyes gently and nodded as she stood up, following Rogue to the stairs where she froze. Piotr looked down from the stairs at Kitty, his eyes red and sore and he smiled sadly before walking past her, his heart in his mouth as he looked straight into those tear filled eyes; he so wanted to go to her and wipe them away, but it was over.

VvV Flashback VvV

Kitty shook her head as Piotr moved towards her, and she let the tears fall freely, "no Piotr don't, I cant anymore."

Piotr looked at her confusedly, "Katya? Vhy not? Vat is wrong?" he moved towards her again but stopped as Kitty shook her head vigorously.

"No Piotr, it's over."

"Vat…vat do you mean?" Piotr's eyes slowly began to fill with tears as he realised what was happening, "Katya?"

"It's over Piotr…us, me and you, our relationship. Everything!" Kitty's voice got stronger with every word she spoke until her voice was nothing more than a shout, an order, a way for her to try and release the guilt. "THERE IS NO US! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE PIOTR! IT'S OVER!" Kitty turned as she shouted and walked out of his dorm, trying desperately to ignore the sobs she heard as Piotr broke down in tears, turning back once to whisper, "I'm so, so sorry…"

VvV End of Flashback VvV

Rogue looked in pity at Piotr but linked arms with Kitty as they kept walking, smiling at her gently trying to get a response but as soon as they entered their room Kitty fell onto her bed, hugging the linen close to her chest. "I broke his heart Rogue, how could I do that to him? After all we've been through?"

"Ya nevah thought this would happen, ya just fell fohr a great gah (guy) but couldn't fohrget that there was an even bettah gah out there fohr ya…he understands." Rogue moved to Kitty's bed and sat down on it, stroking her back comfortingly.

"How do you know that!" Kitty's voice became a wail and she gripped the sheets as if she was trying to squeeze her emotions into it.

"Because he let ya go Kit…he let ya go because he knew it was hopeless ta trah and make ya stay; he knew ya felt somethang fohr Lance that ya could nevah give Piotr; that Lance was tha one true person in your life. Piotr couldn't give ya in lahfe what Lance gives ya and he knew it, even though he trahd so desperately to hahde behahnd it he had ta give up in tha end or things would get even worse fohr ya and even more difficult fohr him ta give you up."

Kitty stopped crying and looked up at Rogue in awe, "how do you know that?"

Rogue smiled mischievously, "well…when ya have tha logic of tha Prof. tha caring emotions of Ororo, and tha thoughts of Piotr mixed in ya head…ah think ya mahght just have quite a good ahdea."

"S'pose…"

"Trust meh Kit, he knew he had ta and he did it fohr ya." Rogue smiled gently at Kitty, who sighed and smiled back.

"I, like, know what you mean…and I'm glad he did it, well…I regret having to leave him, but I couldn't stay with him…our relationship would be such a lie."

"Ah know Kit, but he'll learn ta forget in tahme." Rogue smiled warmly at Kitty as she sighed again and looked up at the ceiling with a clouded, lustful gaze as her thoughts returned to Lance. "So, how's tha gah treating ya?"

"Oh…well, we haven't seen each other and well, like, he doesn't know about Piotr, he doesn't know anything about it…"

"Yahre kidding meh!"

"Uh…no…" Kitty bit her bottom lip anxiously and sat up, leaning back on her elbows as she looked at Rogue worriedly, "you think that I should, like, go and, like tell him?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and immediately stood up, grabbing Kitty's hand as she did and pulling her out of the door, "ahre ya completely mad Kit?"

"Where are we, like, going?"

"Were do ya think!"

Rogue looked at Kitty as she walked and smiled reassuringly as the poor girl stuttered, "no! We, like…no! Can't…Rogue!"

"Too late," Rogue knocked on Lance's bedroom door and was greeted by Remy who walked out of the door next to his. "Oh great."

"Chere! Y' came t' see Remy!"

"Sorrah Swamp Rat, no such thing," Rogue smirked as Remy's smile turned to a sulky frown and he began to mutter french under his breath. "Stop sulking, ah can see ya once ah've shoved Kit into Lance's room."

Remy's sulk vanished and he smiled brightly before ramming on Lance's room, "OI! GET OUT HERE! Y' RUINING REMY'S CHANCE WID HIS CHERE!" Lance's face appeared at the door and he groaned as he was confronted by Remy, who quickly shoved Kitty inside the room and slammed the door shut.

Rogue giggled as Remy turned to her with a triumphant expression, "did ya think ta get everyone outa tha room?" Remy frowned and opened his mouth to ask questions but was stopped short as he was hit on the head.

"Oh yeh Remy, get me thrown out and all," Pietro frowned sulkily and ran off down the corridor as Remy rubbed his head gently.

"If ya want meh ta tend ta ya, ya don't have ta put on an act," Rogue laughed again as Remy stopped rubbing his head and smirked cheekily before pulling her into his room and throwing John out.

"Alright! I'm going!"

VvVvVvV

Lance stared at Kitty as she stumbled into his arms and he fell backwards onto his bed with Kitty landing on top of him, they both sat up and Kitty blushed having discovered she was straddling Lance's lap. But as she made to move Lance delicately held her hips and pulled her closer to his body, smiling as she blushed a deeper red as he leant towards her slightly parted lips. He suddenly stopped short however as Pietro's wolf-whistle echoed in the room and Lance turned to him quickly, making sure not to knock Kitty off his lap. "Move it Speedster and go have some fun with your girl," Pietro looked thoughtful at the idea before running as fast as he could out of the room.

Kitty giggled quietly and looked at Lance whilst twisting a strand of hair in her fingers innocently, staring deeply into his eyes and dropping the strand of hair as Lance's lips began to come towards her own. She moved towards him and their lips crashed halfway, the kiss deep and meaningful as they rapped their arms around each other; Lance's hands moving to Kitty's lower back as her own hands rapped around his neck, playing with loose strands of his hair. Before long they both parted and looked at each other with a lustful gaze, and then they both crashed together again, claimed in another intense kiss. They parted, but this time they didn't move towards each other and instead stared at each other for what seemed an age, until Kitty began to speak. "Lance…I, well, I'm not, like, sure how to, like, say this to you coz…uh, well, I broke up with Piotr." The last words came out as a mumble as Kitty said them as fast as possible, but as she repeated herself slowly Lance's eyes seemed to light up with a cloudy glow and he stared at her.

"You did?" Kitty's nod was the only answer Lance needed and as soon as she stopped his lips crashed to her own, and they kissed with such passion that by the time they had parted they were both gasping for breath. "Does this…does it mean that we…"

"If you, like, want to…" Kitty blushed as she spoke but suddenly squealed loudly as Lance picked her up and stood, twirling around on the spot, laughing with an intense rush of happiness that washed over them both until they were both smiling contagiously. Their laughter, smiles and short, sweet kisses were answer enough for them both.

VvVvVvV

Remy lay on his bed next to Rogue; lazily stroking a hand gently down her side as her back pressed softly into his, her head nestled into his chest. "Chere, did y' know dat Remy tink y' da most beau fille he ever has seen?"

"Ah don't know about that one sugah."

"Sugah now is it Chere? Remy like dat nom."

Rogue laughed lightly and snuggled deeper into Remy's chest, smiling to herself as he kissed the top of her head lightly, before she turned over so she faced him and could look up at him. "Ah suppose ah could use it then…" Rogue pretended to look thoughtful but her smile gave her away and Remy leant to kiss her lips fully, pulling away as he felt a slight tug.

"Remy'd like dat."

"Well then, ah suppose ah'll be calling ya sugah now, won't ah Sugah?"

"C'est bon, c'est tres, tres bon (it's good, it's very, very good)…" Remy smiled as he leant down and rested his head onto Rogue's, kissing it lightly before he closed his eyes at the sweetness of it all.

VvVvVvV

Pietro knocked as fast as he could on Lexa's door before he was greeted by a pair of lips crashing hard onto his own, claiming him in a needing kiss that drew him into Lexa's room. Lexa walked gradually backwards with Pietro until she felt the bed hit her knees and she fell backwards, with Pietro lightly falling on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues began to explore each other's mouths as their hands roamed and they never even looked up or turned as Wanda slowly backed out of the room, "oh yeh, give me warning why don't you." They both laughed into the kiss as they heard the door slam and they parted, staring lustfully at one another before Lexa rolled them both over so she was on top and she left Pietro's body, kneeling on the bed above him. She smirked knowingly at him and he began to prop himself up on his elbows, but one push from Lexa sorted him out and he dropped back down staring with increasing interest at her as Lexa unzipped her jacket. She threw it to one side, along with her and Pietro's t-shirts and trousers, until she was left in nothing but a dark blue bra, fringed with pale blue silk and he was left in a pair of white boxer shorts on, patterned by silver lightning bolts. Pietro's hands left his side and began to climb Lexa, trailing around her belly button and then tickling up her stomach until they reached her chest, cupping both breasts hungrily and squeezing on them, emitting a moan. Lexa's head dropped back, her eyes closing with delight a Pietro trailed delicately over her covered breasts. He leant up and nipped her erect nipples through the fabric several times before both hands reached around Lexa's back and met the clasp, unclipping the bra and throwing it to one side. Lexa opened her eyes in shock to stare at the ceiling as Pietro nipped at one breast, turning the pale skin to a pinky glow as he repeated the action all around the nipple, before he began to suckle on it drawing moans from Lexa. He moved to the other nipple and repeated the actions, drawing several squeals as he nipped slightly harder and then a low moan as his tongue flicked over the nipple. But he wasn't done yet; far from it, his hand moved in the opposite direction from which it had came; tickling down her stomach and trailing around Lexa's belly button until he reached the hem-line of her matching boy-shorts. But instead of delving into the dark depths of them, Pietro's finger traced under the hem, lifting the boy-shorts slightly so he could follow it around to her back, with a finger between the fabric and her deliciously pale skin. As he reached her back, Pietro traced the finger gently down the shape of the shorts, until moving to trace the other side and then finally the centre of them, moving with a butterfly touch over her dampening core. He then removed his finger and carried it around the front of her, bringing his finger up her core and to the hemline again, before he moved the other way; going down the hemline to her core and then up her firm backside, which he gently squeezed. Lexa's moans and gasps were causing Pietro to harden and he moaned himself as she sneakily ran a finger along him, causing a result even through the boxers that she soon discarded, running a finger over the real thing. Lexa slowly removed her own shorts seductively for Pietro, watching as his eyes widened at the show, making sure to make contact with herself whenever possible, but soon her shorts were discarded along with everything else and she leant naked over him.

They stared at each other and then, in one swift motion Pietro was on top as he flipped them both, but to his surprise Lexa didn't complain, it was as if she expected it; smiling seductively up at him with a glazed look in her eye as she studied him. Then her eyes snapped closed as Pietro moved forward and he rubbed softly against her wet core, repeating the action almost teasingly, loving the way she gasped and rubbed up near him. But as he began to rub quicker Lexa whimpered pleadingly, never needing words to explain the situation and Pietro positioned himself at her entrance, waiting, until she opened her eyes and smirked at him before closing them with a moan as he plunged in. This wasn't their first time; you could tell by the way that they moved perfectly in rhythm with each other, pressing close as they came into contact and both smiling as they rammed towards each other. They moved slowly at first, teasing each other with secret movements that drove the other wild. Lexa very slowly squeezed her inner walls on Pietro, and relaxed teasingly slowly and Pietro moved about, twisting as he plunged; driving her over the edge as he stretched and pleasured her endlessly. But soon their movements increased in speed, the rhythmic movement turning into a desperate plunge for freedom, for release; to drive the other over the edge as they were driven themselves. And they both came, moaning in pleasure and wildly slamming against each other as they reached their climaxes, Pietro collapsing on top of Lexa as they regained their breath and status. But soon, after about a minute of breathing heavily and panting with breathlessness Pietro's speed-mutation kicked in and Lexa's healing ability jump-started and they both looked lustfully at each other before Pietro smirked and plunged straight in again.

VvVvVvV

Wanda rolled her eyes and quickened her pace as she heard moans emitting from her bedroom and she began to run as a particularly loud moan erupted, but she didn't look where she was going and she tumbled into John, knocking them both over. Wanda blushed as she looked at the position and made to move but John wrapped his arms around her waist, smirking up at her. "Don't fall to head over heels for me, Luv. What was with the running anyways?"

"You don't wanna know…" Wanda pulled against John's arms but grunted when he didn't let her budge.

"Well…seeming as I saw Pietro running in this direction, I think I have a pretty good idea…" John paused and then leant up, whispering mischievously in Wanda's ear, "wanna go watch?" Wanda scrunched her nose in disgust and groaned at the thought, "oh right, family…" John laughed nervously.

"Whatever, would you get off me?" Wanda pulled but stopped as John pulled her closer.

"Sorry Sheila, but you got this the wrong way round; you're on top of me…and I'm quite comfortable."

"Well I'm not," Wanda growled but suddenly smirked.

"What's that look fo…AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" John screamed in agony as Wanda kneed him and he released her, letting her jump up and run off towards the staircase. John slowly got up and hovered a hand over his manhood, before scowling in the direction Wanda had ran, "I'll get you for that one Sheila!" he ran after Wanda and slid down the banisters, ignoring Scott and Jean's curious looks as they walked up hand in hand. He ran down the corridor as he spotted her trench coat whip around the corner and then began to slowly pace up it as he heard a door slam, until he reached the door and threw it open, "AH HAH…what the!" John looked at Wanda in shock and turned back to Betsy and Warren who completely ignored them both, wrapped in each other's arms. Warren leant on an island counter with Betsy leaning up against him, whilst he held her leg around her waist pressing his manhood against her as they kissed. John and Wanda slowly began to back out of the room, closing the door behind them quietly and walking off slowly down the corridor, both grabbing each other's hand for reassurance. They passed Logan and Ororo on the way who were also hand in hand and John and Wanda stared at them with terrified expressions, silence being their only comfort. They both pushed open the living room door but closed it again as they spotted Tabby leaning on Bobby, french kissing him with all of the new mutants shouting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" at the top of their lungs. John and Wanda reached the entrance hall and sat down against the wall, staring in front of themselves in shock.

"Blimey…everyone's bloody obsessed with sex nowadays…"

"You got that right, Sheila…just look at them all…" Wanda and John shared a terrified glance before their eyes glazed over and John slowly began to lean forward and he kissed Wanda on the lips. She brought a hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer, as he ran a hand through her hair, felling it's softness and loving the contrast as the kiss got rougher. Wanda suddenly pulled back and stared at John in shock, before she suddenly stood and ran out of the mansion and into the grounds. John stared after her for a moment before it all registered and he smacked a hand to his head, "Wanda!" He grabbed two coats, two pairs of gloves and two scarves before running out after her.

End of Chapter

OH MY GIDEE GOD! WHO LOVED ALL THE LUSTY ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPPIE! Right then, you all might want to look closely at one thing during the Xietro sex; there is one thing that I purposefully forgot to add because it will become a major event in the last chappie, and an answer to my question; will Xietro ever become more than just lust! The Romy is heating up and Rogue is beginning to except it, and it seems Anlocke no longer seem to care and that neither do Organ…not to mention a slight moment between Bobitha (that was a dare people but it could amount to more!) The Jonda is getting very complicated now, and you'll find out why Wanda ran off when John goes after her in next chappie (he's such a caring soul with all the coats, gloves and scarves; it is winter for gods sake!) Hope y'all enjoy, and take a guess at my Xietro puzzlement; REVIEW PEOPLE! Love Thrills, xxx


	5. Christmas Eve

ONE MORE DAY TO GO! ONE MORE DAY TILL CHRISTMAS! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL THE FINISH! Hope you all enjoy the second to last chappie, and HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 5

VvV Christmas Eve VvV

Wanda ran in the snow, pushing her way through it as the snow fell further making it deeper and much more fun to run in; although she ran from John she smiled and then began to laugh as she ran until she sat down on a bench and stared out at the snow. Her eyes had been shining with tears but now they sparkled with the Christmas fever and she looked at her watch; 12:03, 'Christmas Eve!' Wanda gasped in surprise and then laughed again before lightly singing to herself, "one more day to go…"

"One more day till Christmas," Wanda's head shot up as she heard John's voice singing in the background and she frowned before standing up and walking indignantly away but she was stopped as she felt snow splattering against her back and she scowled.

"JOHN!" she turned around and was ready to shout at John but suddenly she began to laugh outright as John sat up, buried half deep in snow with a pile of snow on his head and crossed his arm sulkily over his chest.

"It's not funny," John stood underneath the tree and then began to walk back to Wanda but another pile of snow fell on his head and he sat back down into the snow with a huff. He scowled and tried ignoring as Wanda began to shriek with laughter and turned to avoid the snow splattering on her. "You asked for it!" Wanda turned back to look at John as he spoke but opened her mouth in shock as she spotted a massive snowball heading her way and got hit in the mouth with it.

"JOHN!" She shrieked again and used her powers to create a huge snowball that she threw at John, but as it missed she stopped it flying into a tree and changed its route straight back to John, laughing as he looked behind himself and got hit in the face. She began to laugh but turned to hide her face as another snowball hit her in the side and she giggled before throwing a snowball back at him. They threw them repeatedly at each other, both yelling and shrieking with laughter before a door opened above them and Bobby walked out onto the balcony followed by Tabby! Tabby wearing bobby's boxers and bobby wearing the bed sheets rapped tightly around his waist, glaring down at John and Wanda.

"Do you two mind! You're disturbing the romance here, would you keep it down!" John and Wanda looked up at the two of them, shared a quick glance with each other and both got hit in the face by the other's snowballs, shrieking with delight and ignoring as Bobby and Tabby both slammed the door shut.

"AAAAAAAH! NOT IN THE FACE!"

"HAHA! TAKE THAT LOSER!"

"LOSER! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK JOHN! AAAAAAAAAH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOLD YOU!" John sent another snowball whirling and Wanda shrieked but her shriek grew louder as John ran at her and picked her up, holding her over his shoulder and then running towards a big pile of snow. He dropped her right into the middle of it and then began to pile the snow on top of her, laughing at her constant shrieks of laughter as she tried to kick the snow from her feet.

"JOHN!" Wanda shrieked with laughter but as John began to cover her arms she lifted them up and her hands began to glow blue and she threw him into a big pile of snow. She used her powers to shake a branch tree and John yelled as a huge clump of snow fell onto him, trapping him completely as Wanda yelled with laughter and kicked through the snow, splattering it everywhere. But then she walked over to John and held out her hands to him, trying to pull him up but her hands slipped off his and she fell backwards in the snow as John got completely stuck and couldn't move.

"NO! I'M TRAPPED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GET ME OUT!" Wanda sat up in the snow and giggled as John began to struggle against the frozen snow around him before she stood up and began to dig him out.

"John you're completely hopeless you know," Wanda giggled as John managed to kick away from the rest of the snow and he growled teasingly at her before launching himself at her and hurling them both backwards into the snow. They rolled around for a while, both being covered in snow and then John sat up, straddling Wanda and smiled at her with a glow in his eyes.

"SNOW ANGELS!" He jumped off and lay next to Wanda, waving his arms madly next to him along with waving his legs and then stood up, admiring his creation before turning to Wanda who smirked at him and lay down.

"I bet I can do a better one than you!" she laughed as she admired her work once she had finished and then turned to John's angel, "yup I win!"

"Ya rahght! Ah'll beat ya no problem at all!" Wanda and John turned to look at the crowd standing behind them and both smiled.

"Y' tink Chere, coz Remy tink he can do a better one den y'!"

"Oh yeh! Well seeming as I have the best wings here…I think I'm gonna win."

"Luv, that's called cheating, and besides…I will so kick all your asses!"

"Yeh right, my angel will, like, so totally be the bomb!" (I.e. great.)

"Pretty Kitty, sorry but you have no chance; you're looking at the snow angel champion!"

"Dat may be so in America, boot in Russia I vas de best und de biggest snow angel around!"

"Ja, but in Germany you'd never find better zen me; ze funkiest, furriest angel in ze vorld!"

"Sorry Kurt hun, fur may be cute but I'll create the most stylish angel you can find!"

"Hahaha! I'll do it quickest and neatest!"

"Yeh, that may be so but mine will be the coolest angel; can you imagine…the first angel with claws!" Everyone shared a look and then turned to Lexa, shaking their heads in pity at the idea, "what?"

"Luv, angels are supposed to be good ya know…I don't think they're gonna have adamantium claws, seeming as the claws are mainly used for causing injury and trauma."

Lexa rolled her eye at Betsy but began to lay down in the snow, we'll see about that!" once everyone was finished they all stood up in a row above their specific angel and looked around. John's held a drawn on lighter in hand with a flame coming out, Wanda had lay down on hers and used her powers to create a faint glow around her hands as she moved them. Rogue's had her hair fanned out and two strips on either side covered in snow to create her white effect whilst Remy's had a drawn card on it, whereas Betsy's addition was two swords and Warren's was his real wings instead of the fan. Kitty's angel was nowhere to be seen and when they asked she blushed and mumbled about phasing into the ground as she made it, and Lance stood on top of a mountain shaped pile of snow. Piotr's was by far the biggest and bulkiest and had strange marks all over it where he had switched his metal on, and Kurt's was definitely the funkiest with the additional fur touch. Amanda's (Sefton) had a hand drawn halo and the hair was created so it looked like braids, and Pietro's had taken the least of time to do, with his shaped hair fashioned perfectly. And finally everyone came to Lexa's, staring at it with a sense of confusion as everyone took in the hand and foot claws skidded in with the wings and bottom, whilst she smiled proudly over it until it was completely destroyed as she chucked John in.

"What! I only said it looked as scary as you!" Lexa growled and picked up a massive snowball that she hurled in his face, bending almost in half as John sent another flying her way that hit Betsy as Lexa ducked. But Betsy soon returned a massive snowball using her telekinesis, which landed on John, covering him from head to foot until he jumped up, spraying it over everyone. They all looked at each other for a second until everyone began to lunge for snow, chucking snowballs and other things besides. Remy flew through the air as Rogue chucked him because he had exploded a pile of snow near her, sending it splattering her side, and he landed straight on Piotr, who rolled his eyes and threw him in a pile of snow. Pietro ran around Lexa, causing a miniature hurricane that sent snow flying in all directions whilst Kurt ported away from all the snowballs until he landed in a pile of snow instead, sitting up and smirking as he began to throw it at Betsy who stopped it. She smiled innocently before smirking and sending it back with force and then turning on Warren who picked up scoops of snow with his wings and flung it at her. Wanda used her powers to send a massive pile of snow Kitty's way but she phased threw it and retaliated by throwing fistfuls of snow at Wanda, only getting hit as Lance caused a tremor in the earth which distracted her. He laughed as Kitty phased through the pile of snow the tremor dumped on her and then ran off in the opposite direction, right into Amanda and Piotr's path. They both laughed and looked at each other, nodding before they through their snowballs at him; Amanda's only hitting a lump of snow as Lance was buried under Piotr's snowball.

Their shrieks of laughter had by now attracted tumultuous attention and the new mutants appeared, yawning and complaining until they saw the snowball fight unravelling infront of them. Bobby's eyes opened wide and he used his powers to create an ice cover, icing away as Piotr accidentally sent an ice-pile their way. Roberto, Jubilee, Tabby, Todd, Rahne, Danielle, Ray and Jamie all fled but Amara, Blob and Sam didn't move fast enough and the snow landed on them. But Blob simply walked straight out of it all, rubbing his hands together mischievously as he picked up an equally giant snowball and hurled it Piotr's way. Sam cannon-balled out of the snow, sending it everywhere as Amara caused the snow around her to melt before quickly turning back to her human form and picking up a few snowballs. Rahne changed into a wolf form and turned her back on Tabby, digging out the snow so that it was sent everywhere; covering the Blonde whom quickly retaliated by throwing several bombs at the snow. They exploded and sent snow over Rahne who shook herself and went to pick on Roberto who threw snowballs back and laughed, whilst Tabby sent more snowballs hurling in everyone's way. Amara melted any snowball heading towards her and Jubilee as Jubilee threw them at Todd who threw twice as much back in even less time with much more force. Danielle smirked as she projected an image of a comfy, cosy fire into Jamie's mind and managed to throw a snowball in his face whilst he was distracted, but he got her back as he multiplied. Jamie's other forms soon wondered off to tackle more people as Ray threw snowballs at the snow invincible Bobby and got splattered by snow as Sam cannon-balled into snow piles sending it everywhere.

They all screeched and laughed with delight, throwing snowballs and piles of snow at each other, or splattering snow everywhere else, enjoying themselves more than ever before. But soon enough people began to yawn and shiver with cold, and the Professor's voice rang through each of their heads; _"I'm glad you all had fun, but bed now time to rest." _Everyone smiled and looked at each other with goodnights, heading up to their rooms for a peaceful sleep after such a fun morning.

End of Chapter

Phew! Now that was a fun chapter to write, and I hope it was fun to read! I hope you all have A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you can't wait for the next chappie, and don't forget to send me a Christmas greeting by means of a review ;P love Thrills, xxx


	6. Christmas Day

Heya everyone. I'm really sorry for the late update of this; I know I said Christmas Day was the last chappie but it was busy, and I was in Birmingham on Boxing Day, so I couldn't do it then. Then, the day before yesterday I was tired and I tried to complete it but failed, and yesterday I was lacking inspiration. But here is the newest chappie, please enjoy! IT WAS CHRISTMAS PEOPLE! YAY! And now, are you ready for the final chapter…that's right THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS WONDERFUL FESTIVE TALE! I really hope you enjoy; MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 6

VvV Christmas Day VvV

Kitty slowly opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly before closing her eyes tight and then springing them open again with a small squeal, jumping up and phasing through the bed to the end of it and her Christmas stocking. "Rogue! Rogue! Like, wake up girl! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Rogue opened her eyes very slowly as if she was mocking Kitty and then sat up just as slowly, ignoring as Kitty huffed at her impatiently, "what ya on 'bout Ki…Ki…Ki…" Rogue failed to stifle a huge yawn before carrying on, "what ya on 'bout Kitty?" But Kitty never got the chance to reply, as their door was slammed open to reveal Remy, Kurt, John, Wanda, Pietro with his arm around Lexa, Lance, Piotr, Betsy and Warren all smiling sleepily.

"Y' alright Chere, Chat (cat)?"

"Ya, thanks Remy but what are ya all doing here?"

Betsy sighed and then bounded cheerfully into the room, "pressies Luv, what else!"

"Pressies!" Kitty squealed whilst still stood halfway through her bed, still phased in it and she ducked down, phasing so you could only see an inch of her back as she fumbled around before reappearing with a bunch of presents. "Swap!"

Wanda smirked and entered the room with her own stash of presents, "deal Kit but I want mine now!"

John laughed and joined Rogue, sitting on her bed and dropping his presents delicately on the floor whilst stretching out and grabbing Wanda around the waist as he did, pulling her next to him as she deposited her own presents. Remy sat in between John and Rogue and everyone stared as she smiled at him and kissed him quickly on the cheek, laughing softly as he rapped his arms around her; holding onto her gloved hand softly. But everyone smiled and turned away to look as Betsy and Warren held hands and walked to sit in front of Rogue's bed on the floor, along with Piotr, Kurt and Kitty who sat in Lance's lap. Lexa and Pietro stood to one side as Lexa whispered quietly into his ear and they looked at everyone before walking out of the door, "we'll be back in a minute, I just have something important to do." Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back to each other to chat as they both left, but Rogue, Wanda and Kitty specifically turned to Warren and Betsy who whispered hand in hand on the floor.

"So, ya two a couple now then?" Rogue smirked as she was stared at before Warren turned to Betsy with a wink and then smiled flirtatiously at Rogue.

"How could I love Betsy when my heart's already taken by you Rogue?"

"No need ta get sarcastic Warren," Kitty giggled and Rogue looked at her and Wanda with a smirk, "but then again…how can anyone resist?"

"Remy dunno Chere, he just don't," Remy winked at Rogue and she smiled at him innocently before pushing him off the bed, "what did Remy do Chere!"

"Nothin, ah just felt in tha mood ta push ya and it was tha rahght moment so ah did."

Remy rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically under his French, "oh genial (great), just genial Chere."

Rogue smirked and as Remy sat on the bed again she pushed him straight off, "that was fohr tha muttering Cajun, and also cuz ah just felt lahke it."

Remy rolled his eyes but moved straight back onto the bed and, just as he suspected, Rogue pushed him straight off but this time he was prepared; a tight arm rapped around Rogue's waist and Remy wasn't the only one falling off. Even better, Rogue fell onto him and she wasn't scowling, in fact…much to everyone's surprise she actually began to laugh and stayed straddling Remy who was very happy with the arrangement. Rogue eventually got up, still lightly laughing and helped Remy up and they both sat on the bed, with Rogue on Remy's lap so no more pushing could ensue. Once sat comfortably they both looked at their curious audience and Rogue smiled shyly as Remy smirked, before they all turned to face Pietro as he dazedly walked into the room with a sheepish grin on his face. Lexa followed, watching him closely but she beamed as he grabbed her softly and protectively rapped an arm around her stomach.

"So…we gonna open de presents den?" Remy looked around hopefully and smiled as several people nodded.

"Sure, as long as I get to open a pressie first!" Wanda smirked triumphantly as John deposited a small, delicate present in her lap and she began to carefully unwrap it as John gave out his other presents. Wanda gasped, catching everyone's attention as a set of jewellery fell out of the wrapping paper and, lunging at John, she shouted loudly; "OH MY GOD!" Remy picked up the presents and held them in his hand; a dark, blood red, velvet choker with a black cross dangling at the front of it, new black cross earrings, studded with a small ruby in the centre of the cross. (Those are part of her outfit on X-men Evolution - when they've all grown up.) There were also three rings, one that was plain black with random marks etched into it; another was plain scarlet, and the last was black with a cross, made out of a single carved ruby. Remy mouthed a silent 'wow' and handed the times to Kurt who admired them before passing them on.

They finally made their way back to Pietro who muttered something that sounded like 'holy shit' before he passed them back to Wanda, and as she put them all on he admired them, "how the hell did you afford them; the rubies must of cost a fortune!"

"Now that would be telling, and I can't tell that, Luv; it wouldn't be polite," John rolled his eyes as if this was obvious and smiled at Wanda as she looked in the mirror with a squeal.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! OH GOD! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Wanda lunged at John and squeezed him in a hug before she ran to her own pile of presents and chucked him his own, before chucking everyone else theirs and receiving a load.

Meanwhile the rest of the room were opening their presents from everyone with gasps, squeals and a lot of 'thanks.'

Piotr smiled softly at the water-paints he received from Kurt, the canvas he received from Rogue and Remy with a 'we thought y' needed a new one, mon ami.' He gasped at the beauty of the rose painting from Wanda and John; three white roses sat on luscious green grass, their detail all painted in perfectly. And also the rose painting from Betsy and Warren; beautiful red roses with a Karner blue butterfly sticking its proboscis into one of them. He laughed slightly at the present from Kitty as she smiled 'you said you needed a new pair.' A pair of large, dark blue swimming trunks that matched with his hair and had large silver letters on the front of it saying 'let the water boil,' and on the back; 'coz it will with me in it.' Lance gave Piotr his present last and Piotr smiled and shook Lance's hand as he opened a new set of brushes, ranging from very fine to extra thick, then colouring pencils that had about five shades of every colour. He opened next a palette for mixing paint in and finally a pack of fifty chalk pastels that Piotr admired for a while, taking in the numerous colours and shades for each.

Kurt smiled as he firstly unwrapped Rogue's and Remy's present and he took off his old image inducer before putting the new one on, "we thought ya needed a more personal image inducer, seeming as you wear it most of the time." It was a very colourful 'watch' (it's not a watch but made to ressemble one and act like one) it was like something from the sixties; bright colours in groovy patterns, mixing with each other and in bold black letter on the strap; 'dig the fuzzy dude!' Kurt smiled and laughed at the writing before opening his present from Betsy and Warren, which he found out was a set of two different shirts and a jacket; the first matched with the watch, bright colours all mixed in, in groovy patterns. The second was a pale blue t-shirt, with dark green writing on the back; 'party guy in town, oldies watch your back.' Kurt laughed and then smiled as he unfolded the last one; it was a dark, two button, brown jacket, with a small top pocket and a tiny black leaf embroidered into the top right hand corner of it. Kurt sighed as it reminded him of Amanda and how she would love him in this jacket when they went on a date and Betsy giggled.

"We both thought you'd find those two tops amusing so we thought we'd cool you down after opening them and remind you of Amanda with that one, Luv, and it seems to have worked." Kurt nodded at Betsy and smiled gratefully with a 'thanks' before opening more presents. From John and Wanda he received an I-pod, the colours resembling the watchstrap and shirt, and from Piotr he received a beautiful painting of himself and Amanda, sitting hand in hand on a beach towel, underneath an umbrella in a beautiful beach setting. And from Kitty and Lance he received three ties; one plain dark blue, one blue with orange polka dots and a black one with Wallace and Gromit printed on it. He also got three sets of cufflinks; a gold set, a silver set and one designed like a furry blue creature, that looked very similar to himself.

Remy got two red on black sets of cards from Piotr, a pair of stylish sunglasses from Kurt, a set of thieving tools from Wanda and John, even though he did put them back in the wrapping paper as most of the rest of the room frowned. A silver watch and a red on black watch from Kitty and Lance, with the valued words 'now you don't need to steal one and if you, like, lose the other then you don't have to steal one, like, anyway because you have another one.' He received a black suit and crimson shirt from Warren and Betsy and then he finally reached Rogue's present, which turned out to be a brand new brown trench coat and a brown Bo-Staff with 'Gambit' inscribed onto it in silver. He smirked in satisfaction before claiming Rogue in an intense, absorbing kiss that lasted for quite a while before Rogue had the sense to pull away.

As he admired his and Kitty's joint present of a painting of them both together, his mind took him into the woods around the X-mansion as Lance thought of how he and Kitty had come together. Standing in the forest, holding tightly onto each other with Kitty's head leaning contentedly on Lance's shoulder as Lance's head rested on hers, just as the painting showed. He smiled at Piotr and shook his hands before moving so that Kitty could jump on Piotr and wrap him in a tight hug whilst squealing…loudly. Next he opened his present from Kitty as she watched him anxiously; a pair of black, finger-less gloves and a matching, sleeveless, black jacket with the word 'Avalanche' printed on the back. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her before turning to watch Pietro open his presents.

Pietro smiled at the ice-blue suit from Remy and Rogue, the large set of hair products from Lance and Kitty, the treadmill from Betsy and Warren, the new mobile phone from his sister and John. But Pietro especially loved the joint present for him and Lexa from Piotr; a painting of Pietro seated on the sofa in the living room, with Lexa sitting in between his legs, leaning back onto his chest, just as she was now. He smirked down at her as he held the picture in front of them both, before bringing his hand up and revealing a present for her.

Warren caught everyone's attention as he laughed at the present Wanda and John gave him; it was a whole set of things to help him take care of his wings, including a stylish set of feather trimmers. Next he was shown a joint present from Piotr to him and Betsy that he had let her open, showing Warren flying in a blue sky, with clouds surrounding him as he carried Betsy in his arms, whilst she kissed him on the cheek. Remy and Rogue handed Warren a small parcel that he opened with a smile; a new mobile phone, a silver Nokia 7270 with white wings on the back, that looked exactly the same as Warren's own wings and he smiled. He opened his present from Lance and Kitty slowly and carefully as it said delicate on the side of the box and he laughed again, "you guys hoping for a drink or something?" Warren pulled out the small box containing Vodka and three shot glasses, then he pulled out two bottles of red wine and three bottles of white. He opened his present from Kurt and smiled; a box of cologne, a box of shower gel, shampoo and conditioner and another box of deodorant roll-on and spray. Warren laughed as he thought of something and as he shook Kurt's hand he paused, "I hope you're not trying to hint anything Kurt." Betsy handed him a lumpy present and Warren smiled as he opened it; a bran new white suit…the exact same, snowy white as his wings, with a silver shirt that had wings embroidered into the top pocket. He smiled at Betsy and kissed her, "the perfect outfit for a date."

He passed his own present for Betsy to her and she smiled at him widely before unwrapping it to reveal a stunning dress; it was dark purple and was strapless, the shape of it clung to her breasts and waist while the bottom hugged her hips and thighs. But as she placed it on herself, Betsy noticed that the bottom bit flared out slightly, flowing elegantly until it reached just past her knees. The bust line was slightly low and had a black lace trimming, which matched with the bottom of the dress. She smiled warmly and, after kissing Warren viewed her opinion, "the perfect for the perfect date with my perfect boyfriend…we must have been thinking the same thing."

Warren laughed, "mmm…well, it can only mean one thing; a date, but we'll decide on it later."

Rogue smiled at Remy as she opened his present and threw herself on him with another absorbing kiss; a set of dark green, silk gloves that ran up to her elbows and a matching silk, dark green scarf. But the main part of the present was a beautiful necklace; made up of a silver chain connecting in the middle by a stunning, circular emerald dangling down by another small chain.

Lexa opened her present from Pietro with a small gasp; two gold bracelets with a blue sapphire at the link, which Lexa opened so she could put them on. A gold necklace that joined in the middle by a dagger shaped sapphire, and a pair of earrings, which were sapphires, set in pure gold.

John opened his present from Wanda after everyone had finished opening their presents and he jumped on her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She smiled at him as he turned back to his four new lighters; a red one, with fire running up it from the base to the top, a black one with the words Pyro engraved into it in fire. He turned over the black one and marvelled at the fire shaped ruby based in the centre of it before he turned to the last one; plain black with the words 'My Heart's Fire' engraved in the bottom of it in fire lettering.

But then Kitty caught everyone's attention as she faced Pietro and Lexa, "I, like, don't mean to sound, like, rude or anything…but how come you haven't given anyone presents and how come a lot of us only got presents from our partners?"

Remy smiled at Kitty, "glad y' asked dat Chat…see we have a surprise for most of y'."

"Ah hate surprises…and why haven't ya given anyone presents?" Rogue shot a curious gaze towards Lexa.

"It's a surprise…" Lexa smirked at Rogue's scowl, "you'll have to wait. And besides, I want my present!" Lexa looked around at the room and saw several of the occupants smirk and stand.

"Well Lexa, if you'll just stand up then we'll show you right away."

VvVvVvV

Remy held his hands over Rogue's eyes, Piotr held his over Kitty's and Lance's eyes, whilst Warren held his hands over Betsy's, Pietro covered Lexa's and Wanda's eyes as Kurt covered up John's, trying to ignore the manic laughter emitting from him. They all suddenly stopped and on the count of three they removed their hands, smiling as the people who were covered all gasped. They were stood in the garage and in front of them were four cars and three motorbikes, they were all different colours and it didn't take long before the new owners were standing by the right vehicle.

Rogue stroked the hunter-green **Yamaha FJR1300** lovingly before she got on it and put the black helmet on with 'Rogue' inscribed on it. Kitty jumped up and down with delight before she phased into her bright pink **mini** **cooper**, looking around at the seats that were covered in white fluff and the steering wheel that as covered in the same fluff. She batted the pink fluffy dice, which hung from the white, fluffy mirror, like a cat and then pressed a button, which made the black roof slide down into the car. Wanda immediately got onto her scarlet **Suzuki GSX-R750** and picked up the black helmet, admiring how her name 'Wanda' had been inscribed into the helmet in scarlet, before she placed the helmet on and leant back, lazily, onto the back seat of her motorbike with a smile. Betsy bent down on her heels to admire every angle of her dark purple **Porsche Boxster convertible**. She inspected it carefully before smiling satisfactorily and unlocked it, then got in, stroking the black seats and examining the purple and black interior, before placing her hands on the purple steering wheel and leaning back in ecstasy. Lexa walked around her car, her hand stroking along it as she walked, as she bent down to look at the wheels she looked u slightly and noticed how her hair matched perfectly with dark, midnight blue colour of her **Honda S2000**. She smirked and without a second thought she moved quickly to the door and with a SNIKT unleashed one of her claws, holding it to the door and looking around as she felt the anxiety of several people, before she moved forward and stuck the claw into the lock. As she unlocked the door she heard someone sigh in relief, probably suspecting she might of slashed up the car…but how could she do that to something she had fallen in love with at first sight! She retracted the claw and ran a hand delicately over the silver seats and the black and silver interior before she took her key out of her pocket and put it in the ignition, revving the car and smirking at the low, sporty, rumbling sound it made. Lance had got in his new, dark brown **Range Rover** almost as soon as he'd seen it, he placed his hands on the black steering wheel in disbelief and then let his eyes wander over the black interior, before he turned round. His hands stayed on the wheel, and he looked at the back of the vehicle, but it didn't have one, or a roof, much like his old jeep but twice as gorgeous. (Look at his old jeep on X-men Evo, and imagine it brown and more sporty.) John was the last to move to his vehicle, to enraptured in it's beauty to move but as Lexa's car revved he was snapped out of his thoughts and went to his **Honda XBR 500**, it was dark red with orange flamed running up it towards the back. John sat on the bike and run his hand up the flames before taking out his matching key and putting it in the ignition, revving up the motorbike and smirking at the loud, low, rumbling noise that erupted from it. He suddenly heard another revving noise and turned to his right, looking at Lexa who smirked at him as she revved her car and he smirked back, revving his car louder as she did until they both were told to stop.

"Jesus gahs! Would ya quit it, y'all give meh a headache…" Rogue paused and smiled maliciously, "especially with the crap sounds they ahre making." She stuck her hunter-green key into the ignition and revved the bike up, and even though neither admitted it, John and Lexa had to admit it did sound a lot better.

They all stopped revving however as Betsy's voice screamed through their heads, _"would you guys quit it! If you weren't revving so loud you would have just heard the Prof. calling us all, he wants us in the living room now to unwrap his presents from him."_

VvVvVvV

All of the x-men sat in the living room, smiling, chatting and laughing, all admiring each others new Evolution outfits that the Professor had bought them. Some played with new toys or investigated new items of clothing or electronic device.

Ray and Jubilee sat hand in hand chatting to Amara who sat in Roberto's lap, whilst Jamie and Danielle held hands and talked quietly, trying to ignore Bobby and Tabby's heavy make out session. Scott and Jean talked to Logan and Ororo, each couple holding hands, as Rogue and Remy playfully fought each other, encouraged by John and Wanda who shouted encouragement whilst she sat in his lap. Kitty and Lance talked quietly in a corner and kissed every now and then, whilst Rahne and Sam did the same next to the Christmas tree. The fire roared and kept all the other singles warm as well as Pietro and Lexa who sat quietly together, talking in hushed voices.

Pietro and Lexa shared a glance that no one noticed and then they both slowly stood up, cuddling close in each other's arms, Pietro hugging Lexa protectively as she smiled at their audience. "We'd like to give you the most special Christmas present we could," Pietro cuddled Lexa closer to him as everyone turned to them curiously.

He looked down at Lexa and she smiled up at him and nodded, before turning around and smiling happily to everyone but she turned to kiss Pietro lightly on the lips before she started to speak. "We have some of the happiest news any couple could wish for………I'm pregnant…and we're going to keep it." Lexa blushed as everyone sat in shock before most of the girls all began to squeal and congratulate them in delight and the boys went to shake Pietro's hand. But the only person who didn't move from his spot until everyone had finished their congratulations and sat down was Logan; he stared in shock at his daughter and Pietro before he began to walk towards them.

Pietro drew back slightly but stopped as Lexa tugged on his hand and stayed perfectly still, his arm squeezing on her waist as Logan glared at him, "you better take care of it, that's all I'll say." Lexa stared at Logan and then rushed towards him and hugged him tightly before looking up at him with her eyes twinkling.

"You want us to keep it!"

"If you didn't I'd have to kill the both of you." Logan's voice sounded threatening but he smiled and the x-men all relaxed as they recognised he was joking, and they all went back to congratulating the both of them.

However, as soon as everyone was done and sat down again this time they noticed Lance had stood up and they all stared at him in amazement; his gaze fixed totally on Kitty who blushed slightly. He smiled down at her and everyone watched in awe as he slowly got down onto one knee and put a hand into his pocket, bringing out a small black box and handing it to Kitty, as he held out his arms to her. "Kitty, I've loved you for I don't know how long and I know you love me back; make my life even more perfect than it is, marry me?" Everyone drew back as Kitty opened the box and it sparkled in the light but they all soon peered forward as Kitty threw herself at Lance with all her might and nodded whilst kissing him lovingly. It was a ring, a beautiful ring; four small lilac, rounded amethysts all ringed around a stunning aqua blue, rather large, square apatite, placed on a platinum ring that fitted perfectly onto Kitty's ring finger as Lance slid it on. Kitty squealed and threw herself at him again before she ran to their cheering audience and held out her finger to them all to admire the stunning beauty of it as Lance followed her and held tightly onto her hand.

But as Kitty reached Piotr she paused and gently held out her ring finger to him, squeezing onto Lance's hand as Piotr studied it closely, "it iss beootiful (beautiful) I iss so happy for the both of you, and especially happy for Katya, I am so proud." Kitty squealed in delight and hugged Piotr tightly before running across the room and practically throwing herself at Rogue who grabbed her hand at once, showing it to Lexa and Wanda.

"Ah suppose we cast tha fahnal (final) vote as ta whethah or not he's good enough fohr ya?" Rogue, Wanda and Lexa all smirked as Kitty nodded eagerly and Lance bit his lip anxiously, "well…what do ya think girls, coz ah'm not ta sure." Rogue pretended to look thoughtful and pulled Kitty's hand to Wanda who took it and turned her hand from side to side to get a full view before passing it to Lexa.

"I don't think I even need to bother on that one," Wanda turned away in mock disappointment, whilst Lexa shook her head and sighed.

"What a shame…what a bloody shame…" she suddenly stood up and hugged Kitty before laughing, "what a bloody shame that I don't get one!" Kitty squealed and hugged her back before throwing herself at Wanda and Rogue and then turning to Lance.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled, "I love you Lance, nothing would make me happier than to be with you forever."

"I love you more than this whole world Kitty, and I always will." They kissed and then turned to everyone before the x-men all smiled and the whole x-mansion rang as they all shouted simultaneously,

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

The end

WOO HOO! (I know, rather cheesy…) A couple of perky twists to that tale and I hope you enjoyed it all, look out for the sequel next Christmas! I hope you all have wonderful Christmas', spend a good time with your family and most importantly; get all you favourite pressies! Love Thrills, xxx

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
